Matters of the Heart :
by NogeiloGirl
Summary: First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage! Several couples are set to be married, but how's a couple supposed to get married, when an old flame shows up? Not to mention, what happens when you put together brother wif
1. Love Like Breathing

Disclaimer: All of the people in this story are owned by Vince McMahon and the WWF, they are not mine, except Lenae and Monica.  
  
The song "Love like breathing," is by Out of The Grey and is not mine.  
  
Matters of the Heart  
sequel to "Definition of Love"  
  
Chapter 1: Love like breathing  
  
"I want to love like breathing.  
Spontaneous like breathing.  
Imagine just how lovely it would be.  
If I could love like breathing, filling up completely.  
Coming from the love sustaining me."  
  
Amy looked down at Matt, her eyes shining, "Yes." Overjoyed, Matt nervously pulled the little, blue velvet box out of his pocket. Taking her hand, Matt carefully slid the emerald and diamond ring on her finger.   
"You have no idea how happy you've made me. Your the one I've been waiting for all my life."  
Amy cupped his face in her hands, "The feeling's mutual."   
  
At Nostalgia USA, a small diner:  
Earlier in the afternoon, the group had decided to meet here, late in the evening, after everything had started to wind down. The last couples to get there were Trish and Andrew and Amy and Matt.   
"You guys have a secret," Nora sing-songed. Matt and Amy, who were holding hands just smiled at each other.   
"So, how'd you like the performance?" Chris J. asked, a smirk planted on his face.   
"Actually, I liked it. It was very soothing." Chris's eyes bugged out of his head and his jaw dropped. Gently, Jessica put her finger under his chin and closed his mouth.   
"He's just speechless," Jess said grinning devilishly.   
"The only bad part was this little kid who cried wolf once the performance was finished. He yelled that there was a bomb in the building. Everyone ran for their lives. When it was all over, the little twirp, Jamie Jr. his mother called him, was laughing his head off. He'll get his sooner or later," Andrew said, clenching his fist. Trish put her hand over his, trying to get Andrew to relax.  
"Relax honey, it's over and we're all okay, that's what matters."  
"I guess so," Andrew said gently, distractedly placing a kiss on her temple. At the mention of Jamie Jr. Amy shoulders stiffened immediately and Matt could feel her tense up almost instantly.   
Matt's arm tightened around her shoulders and he whispered reassuringly to her, "It's no relation to Jamie hon, he's still in jail."   
"You're, you're right, I just needed some reassurance that's all," Amy said, laughing shakily. Matt was relieved to feel Amy relax against him though.  
"Okay, here we are, at 11 o'clock at night, and I can just tell something juicy has happened to several of you guys tonight, so spill," Nora demanded good-naturedly, her eyes dancing merrily. They went around the table, reaching Stephanie and Paul first.   
"We're going to have a baby! Steph squealed excitedly.   
"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" Monica said happily. She gave Steph a quick hug.   
After a round of congratulations from all, Nora smiled and said, "I'm so happy for you guys. I just knew you would have a wee baby, sooner or later! Okay, half-brother of mine," Nora teased, "It's your turn." Both Jericho and Jeff looked at Nora strangely, as if she had grown three heads or something. They'd never seen her quite so - hyper - bouncing from subject to subject.   
Deciding to ignore it for now, Jericho cleared his throat, "Well, Jessica and I are having baby number three," Chris said proudly.   
"You guys sure work fast," Chris B. commented, smiling wickedly. "Ha, ha, very funny," Chris J. said sarcastically, glaring at him.   
"Oh come on Chris, you can dish it out, but can't take it," Benoit challenged jokingly.   
Nora quickly zeroed in on Amy and Matt, "You guys have been very quiet, so what new development do you have to share with us?" Nora asked eagerly.   
"Well," Amy said slowly, a smile turning up the corners of her mouth, "Matt asked me to marry him and I said yes." Quiet whistles went up around the table.   
"It's about time, even I beat you to the punch on that one," Jeff said, grinning, as he gave Nora a squeeze.   
Lenae glanced at the group of people as if in a daze. Near tears, she asked Trish, "May I be excused for a minute?"   
"Sure honey." Perplexed, Trish watched as Lenae ran towards the exit door. Swiftly, Trish got up out of her chair. Suddenly, Matt rose from his position beside Amy, walked over to Trish and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'll go talk to her," Matt offered, "I think I know what this is all about."   
"Sure, go ahead." Matt followed the young girl. Lenae gasped when the door held fast. She turned around and looked up into the sorrowful eyes of Matt Hardy.   
"Hey, Lenae, how about you and I have a talk?" Matt suggested.  
"Yeah, I guess so," she muttered.   
"Word has it you have a crush on a certain wrestler," Matt said, smiling faintly.   
"Hey, did Jeff tell you?" Lenae asked defensively. She clapped a hand to her mouth, realizing she had just given herself away.   
"I know it hurt back there, when you found out I was marrying Amy, but when I was a kid the same thing happened to me."  
"Really?" Lenae asked, her eyes wide, "what happened?"   
"I was twelve years old, and in sixth grade. My teacher was Miss Carroll." Matt was so engrossed in his story, that he didn't hear nor see the figure slip quietly through the exit door. "I thought she was the prettiest, sweetest teacher I ever had."   
"What did she look like?" Lenae asked eagerly.   
"Actually, she looked a lot like you, long blonde hair and clear blue eyes. Right before school ended that year, she told us that she was getting married and that we were all invited to the wedding. I was crushed, and it felt like my little heart was going to break. As the wedding loomed closer, all of us kids chipped in, and using our allowance money, bought her a wedding present. We presented her with the wedding present the last day of school. She thought it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her. Matt found himself smiling wistfully at the memory. Regretfully, Miss Carroll told us that this would be her last day of school too. Her fiancee had gotten a job in Indiana and they moved there shortly after their honeymoon. The last time I heard, she was living on a farm in Gary, Indiana, still happily married, and blessed with three children.   
Lenae looked at Matt quizzically, "What's a fiancee?"   
"The person that you are going to marry."  
"Do you think I'll ever have a fiancee?" Lenae asked, pronouncing her new word slowly.   
"Oh, I think you will," Matt replied, brushing a white-blond strand of hair from her forehead. "You're a very pretty, young lady and will snag a fine, young man someday."  
"You really think so?" Lenae asked, her face beaming.  
"I know so," Matt reaffirmed, a soft smile on his face.   
"Thanks Matt," she said, reaching up to give him a hug. Matt watched as Lenae got up and skipped through the restaurant doors.   
"So," a throaty voice said from the shadows, "did that certain young fellow ever get over his teacher?"   
"Of course," Matt said airily, "otherwise I wouldn't have met you," Matt said drawing Amy into his arms. She pulled back from Matt, her hands resting lightly on his forearms. With the moonlight spilling down on them, Amy, warmth in her eyes and a soft smile, was just content to memorize every feature of his face.   
"What?" Matt asked smiling.  
"You were great with her, you know."  
"Thanks," Matt said, slightly embarrassed. "Come on, we'd better get back inside, our public awaits," Matt said grinning. Amy slid her hand down his arm, and linked her fingers through his. "You'll make a great Dad someday, Matthew Moore Hardy," Amy whispered to herself as they walked back inside.   
As they approached their table, Amy saw Nora reach for another cookie but Jeff stopped her. "Uh, hon, I think you've had enough sugar for one evening," Jeff said disapprovingly.   
"So that's why she's been so wired all night," Matt realized. "And I just thought someone spiked the punch," Matt cracked.   
Amy frowned at him, "Nora ate some peanut butter pie earlier this evening, at the hospital. She warned me that Jeff would see a whole other side of her tonight."   
"Jeffrey, I'm a big girl, I can have a cookie if I want to," she said indignantly, her lips forming in a pout.   
Jeff cupped his hand around her elbow, "If you'll excuse us a minute." Leading Nora out to the front porch, Jeff released her elbow and turned her around to face him. "What has gotten into you?" Giggling incessantly, Nora replied, "Too much sugar, I had peanut butter pie earlier this evening, then the cake tonight, not to mention the cookies. I couldn't help myself, everything was so tasty."  
"Aw, geez!" Jeff clapped a hand to his forehead.   
"I told Amy you would find out, when I have too much sugar I get - loooopy!" Nora cried, twirling around in a circle.   
"Obviously," Jeff said with a roll of his eyes. He put his hands on Nora's waist to stop her spinning. Turning her around in his arms, Jeff asked, "So what calms you down?"   
"Oh, I don't know," Nora sing - songed, throwing her arms back. "Kiss me!" Nora said suddenly.   
He frowned, "I don't really want to kiss you Nora, when you're behaving as if you're falling down drunk," Jeff replied honestly.   
"That's not fair, I'm not drunk Jeffy, and you know it!" Nora exclaimed indignantly. Jeff smiled, "That's much better than Jeffrey," he muttered. She threw her arms around his neck and puckered up her lips. He sighed, but couldn't resist a smile, she looked so sweet and vulnerable. His lips covered hers and she slowly felt her lips soften under the gentle pressure of his.   
"Wow!" she said, almost falling backwards as he released her. As they made their way back to the table, a flushed, but more subdued Nora sat down next to Jeff. Matt looked on, an amused expression on his face. Leaning over, he whispered to Amy, "What do you want to bet Jeff kissed her? Women always get moony - eyed over Jeff, including the ones that aren't dating him!"   
"His brother is no different," Amy said with a gleam in her eye, "I seem to recall the blonde chick that was hanging all over you last year and the certain redhead that caught his eye.  
"Oh yeah, can't forget that girl, what a babe!" Matt whistled softly, playing along with Amy.   
Curiously, Jericho leaned over to Jeff and asked, "What did you do to get Nora to calm down?   
"I kissed her," he said simply, though Jeff was grinning from ear - to - ear.   
Chris stared at Jeff in surprise, but quickly recovering, he leaned forward, a devilish grin on his face, "So, Monica, have you and Erin gone out on a first date yet?"   
Monica blushed to the roots of her coal black hair, "Uh, no, not yet," she responded nervously.   
"We're working on it though," Erin replied, a mischievous grin playing on his face.   
  
Later that evening:   
Erin risked a quick glance over at Monica as they came to a stop at a traffic signal. "Penny for your thoughts?" She looked over at him, giving him a soft smile. "You've been silent the whole way back."  
"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about Chris."  
"Which one?" he joked.   
"Oh you," Monica said, slapping him lightly on the arm. Turning serious, the smile left her face. "Ever since I re-entered his life, Chris has spoken very little to me, unless it's to torment me or get me into trouble."  
"He's always like that," Erin said with a shrug.   
Monica gave him a sideways look, "Heck, I'd sure hate to see what he's like with his enemies. He's pretty much hated me always, even though I am his half sister," Monica said, her voice hollow.  
"Perhaps, Chris has changed, and you just don't know it yet," Erin suggested.   
"Yeah, when pigs fly," she snorted.   
Erin pulled into a hotel parking space and shut off the engine, "There's Chris now, why don't you go talk to him?"   
"No, I, I can't do that," Monica stammered.   
"If there is anything hanging in the air between you two, you need to get it out in the open and take care of it," he said firmly. "Now go," he commanded, giving her a push towards the entrance.   
"Chris!" Erin imitated in a higher, woman's voice, cupping his hands around his mouth.  
"Erin!" Monica hissed, turning back around to face Erin.   
"What is it Monica," Chris said tiredly, stopping to face her.   
"Um, Chris, can I talk to you a minute?" Monica asked uncertainly.   
"Can you make it quick, Jessica and I have an early day tomorrow."   
"I think I'll head inside and wait for you," Jessica said, taking the hint.   
"Do you hate me?" Monica asked, point - blank. Chris's eyes widened in shock at the forwardness of her question.   
He sighed, "I used to, but not anymore. For the longest time I didn't trust you and believed little of what you said, but the more I'm around you, the more I realize that you're the real deal."  
"Thanks, I think," Monica said, a wry smile on her face. "But, why didn't you tell me? All this time I thought you hated me. I've felt like the walking wounded for the past several months!" she blurted out.   
"I'm sorry, I wish I could take it back, all this time - wasted," Chris said regretfully. "When it comes to certain issues, I'm not Mr. Touchy feely."   
"So I've noticed, you're not big on sharing," Monica commented dryly. "So, when did you start to like me?" Monica questioned, raising one eyebrow.   
"It was when you helped put Jamie behind bars, you risked your life for someone you really didn't know and deep down if something would have happened to you it would have hurt me. I'm beginning to care about you. That's why I asked how you and Erin's relationship was coming along. I want to see you find somebody that makes you happy and want to see you start enjoying life," Chris said honestly. Tears came to Monica's eyes.   
"Aw, I don't want you to cry".. before he could say any more, Monica barreled into him and buried her head in his chest, "You should have told me!"   
"I know half sis," Chris said softly. Pulling away, Monica looked up at him thoughtfully, "I wish we could love - like breathing. It would come so naturally and easily. To love like that would be - wonderful!" Monica breathed.  
"Oh, I don't know if it's impossible," Chris said, a twinkle in his eye.   
Out of the blue, Monica asked, "Chris, do you think I'm good enough for Erin?"   
Chris looked at her in surprise, "What makes you ask a question like that?" he asked in surprise.   
"Well, Erin liked me at first, until he found out about my past. Then he became angry at me and wouldn't talk to me for about a week."  
Chris nodded, "True, but didn't he help save you two months ago, at Steph and Paul's wedding?"   
"Yes. We talked later. Erin accepts me as I am, not caring about my past."  
"So, what's the problem?"  
"I just have my own doubts as to whether I'm good enough for him or not."   
"Come here," Chris commanded, once again pulling his half-sister into his arms, "your a great person, warm, caring and willing to risk anything to help a friend, and dog-gone it, Erin is in love with you and I think you're in love with him. Am I right?" he demanded.  
Monica nodded, shyly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"Good, then let the past lie, where it should stay, buried."   
"Alright, I'll try," Monica said softly.   
"You'd better, otherwise I'll send my better half to have a talk with you," Chris said, shaking a finger at her. Chris chuckled, "I can't believe I've said all this to you. After my behavior towards you, who would have thought."  
"Well, I'm glad you did," Monica said, giving him a squeeze.   
  
The next morning:  
All the wrestlers gathered around the long, conference table.  
"So what's the exciting news you wanted to tell us Vince?" Jeff asked, easing himself into a chair.   
Vince smiled, "As you all know, I've acquired ECW and WCW, giving us quite a roster of talented wrestlers. As a result I have no further plans to hire anyone else at this point, however I did make one exception to my rule. Everyone, I'd like you to meet Matt Hyson, alias Spike Dudley, to the WWF." Nora stood up abruptly, the freckles standing out on her pale face.  
"Nora, babe, what's wrong?" Jeff asked, touching her arm in concern.   
Curiously, Chris watched as the lean, young man with stringy, blond hair reached out to shake her hand, "Hello Nora," Matt said softly, "long time no see."   
Chris leaned over and whispered in Monica's ear, "Does your wish apply to ex-boyfriends?"  
  
  



	2. Running Away With my Heart

Disclaimer: All of the people in this story are owned by Vince McMahon and the WWF, they are not mine, except Lenae and Monica.  
  
Chapter 2: Running Away With My Heart  
  
Chris looked at Monica expectantly, a wry grin on his face.   
"Hey, no fair, I wasn't prepared for that one!" she protested.   
"There's one other important factor in this equation, Matt, alias, Spike, is also her ex - fiancee."  
Monica's eyes nearly popped out of her head, "Wow, no way! you're kidding me right?"   
"No, now sit back and watch, this should be interesting," Chris said calmly. Smiling politely, Chris put his finger under Monica's chin and said, "Close your mouth, it's not polite to leave it hanging open like that," he dead - panned.   
"Sp, Spike, I, I mean Matt," Nora sputtered in shock as she reached out to grasp his hand. Jeff frowned, her reaction to this guy was well - sheer terror.   
"If you'll excuse us a minute," Jeff managed to say politely, through clenched teeth. When they reached the hall, Jeff turned Nora to face him, "What's wrong? What did he do to you?"  
"It's not what he did to me, It's what I did to him." Jeff stared at her in confusion. "I left him at the altar."   
Jeff's mouth dropped open in shock. "You did what?!"   
"Look you two, get back in here, this meeting is not over!" Vince demanded.   
"We'll talk about this later," Jeff said, clenching his jaw firmly.   
"Jeff, I didn't mean for it to come out that way, I'm sor." Nora stopped abruptly as they all re-entered the conference room.   
"Now, as I was saying, "he continued, giving Nora and Jeff the evil eye, "Nora, I know that you have been accompanying Jeff to the ring for quite some time now, but I think it's time for a little change," Vince finished smugly. "Jeff, I know you and Nora are engaged, but Nora is going to break up with you and go to Spike's corner because he's soo nice. In story-line world that is," Vince added quickly.   
"Wh, what!" Nora exclaimed, startled. Scowling, Jeff slouched down in his seat, repeatedly clenching and unclenching his fists in an effort to keep calm.   
"This is not good," Matt whispered in Amy's ear, "neither one looked too happy when they came back in and now Vince has just managed to make things worse."  
"Oh come on guys, work with me here. You're acting childish, like a kid who didn't get their favorite toy at Christmas," Vince said in exasperation.   
Coldly staring at Jeff, Matt said non-chalantly, "The idea's fine with me." Jeff crossed his arms over his chest, glaring daggers at Matt Hyson.   
Fearful that the guys would fight right then and there, Nora put a hand on Jeff's arm, "Vince, this meeting is adjourned right? Nora asked hopefully. Surprised at her forthrightness, Vince slowly shook his head. "Good." Quickly, Nora tugged on his arm, practically dragging him out the door.  
"You were going to marry that twirp!" Jeff hissed, out of earshot of the others.   
"Yes, at one time I did love him, or at least I thought I did," Nora said seriously. She took a deep breath, grabbed Jeff's hand, and lead him over to a table. "We need to talk."  
"Obviously," Jeff replied sarcastically, barely keeping his temper in check.  
"Matt and I became fast friends just after we graduated from high school. We just kind of fell into dating, it just seemed so natural to me - at the time.   
Eventually we fell in love, or so I thought. Finally, when I was twenty - one, Matt asked me to marry him, and I accepted. On our wedding day, I discovered something very important, that I loved him but wasn't in love with him. Somewhere between dating and engagement I developed a crush on him, but I mistook that crush for love. So, as the bridesmaids were walking down the aisle, I bolted. Not the smartest or kindest decision in my life," Nora said ruefully.   
"I beg to differ," Jeff said, a twinkle in his eye. Leaning forward, he brushed a stray curl out of her eyes.  
"Look Nora, I'll always love you no matter what, but what about you? Are you truly in love with me, not just some crush or infatuation? On our wedding day, will you be able to walk down the aisle and say I do?" Jeff asked beseechingly.   
"Jeff, I do love you, not just a brotherly love or a crush, but I'm in love with you," Nora replied her eyes sparkling. "And, I'm looking forward to the day when we exchange vows," she said, grasping his hand warmly. Jeff raked a hand through his hair and gently eased his other hand out of her grasp. Nora frowned, "What's the matter?"   
Jeff stood up, "I have to step back from this okay?"   
"You mean us?" Nora asked fearfully.   
Jeff shook his head, "No, I just need some time to process and think about this." He gave her a small smile, "I'll be there tonight to watch you practice."   
Watching him leave, Nora felt sick. *Have I lost him?!*   
  
Bedtime:  
Lost in thought, Nora climbed into bed with a sigh. Jeff had been quiet and reserved around her at practice the whole time. And when he dropped her off at her and Amy's hotel room door, he had only given her a quick peck on the cheek. "God, I really do love him. If the need arose, I would give up my own life to save his. Please help Jeff to fully trust me again. I miss him. Thanks Lord, Amen." Pulling the covers up to her chin, she fell into a deep sleep.  
Jeff smiled to himself as he remembered watching her practice earlier tonight. *She was fantastic out there. Steve Blackman and Amy are teaching her some great, new moves.* He sighed as he pulled the covers up to his chin, "Okay, God, I could use some help here. This girl has got my heart and she's running away with it, but I would greatly appreciate it if she doesn't trample it into the ground. Help me to trust her completely with my heart again, Lord. Amen." Feeling a little bit better, he closed his weary eyes and went to sleep.   
  
Early the next morning:  
Jeff slowly walked down the aisle and was thrilled to see his best man and brother, Matt, standing at the head of the church, next to the pulpit.   
"It's here little bro, the big moment has finally come," Matt said, smiling broadly. Jeff gave his brother a big hug, then turned to his Dad.   
Gilbert Hardy gave his son a hug, as he said with tears in his eyes, "I wish your mother could be here to see this."  
"She is Dad, she is," Jeff said softly. Just then everyone turned as the wedding march started. Jeff found himself staring at the vision of loveliness walking towards him. "You look beautiful Nora," Jeff breathed.   
"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself," Nora said, winking at Jeff saucily. She lifted up her full skirt to reveal her Nike running shoes.  
"Nora, what are you do," he trailed off in shock as she raced down the aisle and out the church doors. 


	3. Heartache

Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestlers or the WWF, except for Lenae, Melanie and Monica.   
  
If you would like to use my stories, please ask first, thanks. :)   
  
Chapter 3: Heartache   
  
"No, no, don't go! You can't run away! Please don't leave me!"   
"Jeff, Jeff, wake up man! No one's leaving. You're just dreaming."   
Jeff's eyes fluttered open, sweat popping out on his forehead.   
"I didn't know you cared so much for me little brother," Matt said, grinning devilishly. Annoyed, Jeff swung his legs over the edge of the bed, pushing past Matt.   
"Where's Nora?" Jeff asked, putting on his shoes.   
"Calm down bro, she's downstairs getting breakfast." Jeff stopped what he was doing and took a few, deep, calming breaths.   
"Good, she didn't leave."   
"You must have had some dream," Matt commented worriedly.   
"Oh, I did. I dreamt it was Nora's and my wedding day, but she ran away and left me at the altar, wearing her Nike running shoes."   
"Jeff, you've been letting Nora force you into watching 'Runaway Bride' too many times," Matt said with a shake of his head.   
"No, that's not it Matt. I don't want to lose her. I'm afraid of losing her, but I can't, I need her."   
"Well tell her that, not me," Matt said with a smile.   
"You know what, you're absolutely right! Thanks Matt!" Jeff said, clapping his brother on the back as he raced out the door.   
Matt stuck his head out the doorway, "Jeff, you may want to change your clothes."   
Jeff looked down at his American flag pajamas, "Oh, uh yeah, I don't want her to see me in my jammies." Matt shook his head and smiled, as his little brother raced back into the room.   
"I'll see ya later okay?"   
"Don't you want to hear how it turns out?" Jeff questioned, disappointed.   
Matt shook his head, "I'm sure you guys will work it out just fine. Right now I have some business to take care of."   
He had been working on the plans late into the night, downstairs in the hotel lobby. Finally, in the wee hours of early morning, he tiptoed into their hotel room, so as not to wake his brother. Now, the moment of truth was here. Excitedly, Matt took the plans down to the fax machine on the first floor. *Oh boy, I sure hope she likes it!* "Alright Bruce, you'd better be there!" Matt muttered to himself.   
  
Early afternoon:   
Amy and Matt drove to the nearest horse ranch and rented out two horses. Amy leaned down to pat her horse, Cherry, a Strawberry Roan.   
"I'm glad we don't have a trail guide, it's more fun when you get to ride by yourself." Amy glanced over at Matt, who merely nodded. "You've been awfully quiet today, is something wrong?"   
"No, I've just been thinking. When do you think we should get married?" Matt blurted out. Amy cheeks pinked, "Well, I figured, when we got back to the states we could start making plans. Maybe in about two to four months from now."   
"Sounds about right," Matt said to himself thoughtfully.   
"Why, haven't you thought about setting a date for the wedding?"   
This time it was Matt's turn to blush, "Uh, no, I just knew I wanted to marry you, that's all."   
Amy's smile lit up her face, "Me too," she said softly.   
"So, you want to have a big wedding then?" Matt surmised.   
"Well, what about you, what would you like?"   
Matt shrugged, "You can make the arrangements. I trust your judgment."   
"Whoa, wait a second here. Since when did it become a marriage of one? So, I guess that means only one plastic figure will be on top the cake, me!" She kicked Cherry hard in the ribs, taking off at a fast clip.   
"Amy! whoa, wait a minute!" Matt kicked his own deep reddish brown quarter horse, Melon, in the sides. He caught up with Amy's horse in no time.   
"Sweetheart, I don't get it."   
"Don't " 'sweetheart' " me!" Amy said huffily. She turned away from him, refusing to let him see her face. *Aw man, she's crying. I do not understand women. Why does she attempt to hide the fact that she's crying? For goodness sakes, she realizes I'm not deaf, so what does it matter if I see her cry?* Confused, Matt cleared his throat uncertainly.   
"What did I do wrong? I only thought you would like the challenge of doing it on your own. I figured it would be right up your alley. I meant what I said, I think you would do a great job at planning our wedding."   
"Matt, listen to what you just said, " 'Our wedding.' " Do I have to spell it out for you?"   
*Yes,* he thought, exasperated. He stared at her back blankly for a minute. *Ohh, now I get it!*   
"Our wedding, we plan it together," he said with a big smile on his face.   
Amy turned around, "That was the idea," she pouted, still feeling hurt.   
"I'm sorry Amy-girl," Matt said affectionately, giving her a kiss on the nose. "I'll make it up to ya," Matt said, an impish gleam in his eyes.   
Matt noticed a wicked gleam in Amy's eyes as well, "Uh oh, you have an idea. I've seen that look plenty of times before. You're about ready to burst. What's traveling around in your head at the speed of light?" Matt asked with a grin.   
"I'll race ya," she challenged. The winner has to wear a thong to the next wrestling match."   
"Hey, I thought that's what the loser gets!" Matt exclaimed, a frown marring his handsome face.   
"No, the loser has to wrestle in that pair of thongs."   
Matt's mouth dropped open. Setting his jaw, Matt thought to himself determinedly, *I'd better win this race!*   
  
Back at the hotel:   
Jeff couldn't find Nora anywhere. *My nightmare is coming true! What if she did run off, or what if Spike chloroformed Nora and kidnapped her!* Jeff's thoughts whirled to a dizzying stop as he heard voices coming from across the hall, followed by a resounding slap that reverberated through the empty hallway.   
"How dare you Spike, you know I'm engaged! I was hoping you would understand."   
"Well, I was hoping maybe we could start over, you know, rekindle the flame."   
*How dare he move in on my girlfriend!* Jeff couldn't help himself, he moved closer to the door and peeked over the ledge just enough, till he could see Spike and Nora.   
"Spike," Nora said gently. She took Spike's hand and looked up into his face, "There was never any flame to rekindle," Nora said softly.   
"What! But I thought we had something special?" Spike looked pleadingly at her with a mixture of confusion and pain etched on his face.   
"We did have something special, friendship. I'm not the person for you Spike, but I'm sure there is"..   
"Save your speech, I don't want to hear it!" Spike yelled. Wrenching his hand from hers, he stormed out of the room. He was so livid and hurt, that he didn't even notice Jeff hovering near the doorway. Jeff started to tiptoe away from the door, *The last thing I want Nora to discover, is that I was listening in,* Jeff thought uneasily to himself.   
Unexpectedly, a voice called out, "And just where do you think you're going mister?" *Aww geez, busted!* Sheepishly, Jeff turned around to see Nora frowning at him, her hands on her hips. "Were you listening the whole time?"   
"Most of it," Jeff admitted, "but I hadn't meant to," Jeff added quickly. "I came looking for you, to tell you that I love you and can't live without you."   
"Really, you mean it?" Nora smiled brightly, tears brimming in her eyes.   
"Always." He hugged her tightly to him. Nora laid her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. "At first, I was angry, how dare Spike move in on my girl! Then I realized how lucky I was to have you."   
Nora pulled back and looked up into his eyes, "Well, it just so happens that I'm a very lucky young woman to have a sweet, great guy like you," Nora replied, smiling.   
"Go on," Jeff said, a smile playing on his lips.   
Nora burst out laughing, "You're too much Jeff Hardy!"   
"Funny, Matt says the same thing," Jeff dead-panned.   
Nora extricated herself from Jeff's embrace, a troubled look on her face, "I think I should go talk to Spike."   
Jeff shook his head, "Now is not the time, gorgeous, let him cool down and deal with his hurt and rejection."   
She looked at him quizzically, "You sound like the voice of experience?" Nora asked curiously. Looking slightly uncomfortable, Jeff responded, "Well, I've been dumped a couple of times, I know these things," he said, sounding just a tad defensive.   
"So, have you thought about a date for the wedding yet?" Jeff asked, changing the subject.   
"How about now, we can just go elope," Nora suggested.   
Eyes wide, Jeff stared at her in shock, "You're kidding right?"   
Her poker face broke down in a fit of giggles, "Of course silly." Nora linked her arm through Jeff's. "I want to marry you in front of hundreds of people, all dressed in white."   
"The people or you?" Jeff said, a smirk painting his face. Nora just gave him a *duh,* look.   
"So much to do and so little time to do it," Nora said with sigh, laying her head on Jeff's shoulder.   
"Why don't we just get married at the same time Matt and Amy do and make it a double wedding," Jeff suggested.   
Nora looked up at him, a frown crossing her delicate face.   
"Okay, I take that as a no," Jeff said with a laugh. "That means you have to marry me in front of thousands of people, not just hundreds," he joked. Jeff intertwined his fingers through Nora's, and brought her hand to his lips, eyeing the engagement band nestled against her skin. "Wherever, however, whenever, I don't care if we get married in a field of flowers, all I want to do is marry you." Nora eagerly memorized the youthful sincerity etched in his eyes and face." She leaned forward ever so slightly, till her forehead lightly touched his, and whispered softly a heartfelt, "Thank you."   
  
Several days later:   
Trish sighed, *Our honeymoon/vacation is over,* as she leaned her head against the windowpane, watching as the plane ascended into the air.   
"Hi," Lenae said happily, wriggling in between Andrew and Trish.   
"Hi yourself," Andrew said with a grin, pulling Lenae into his lap. "Doesn't Andrew hold you like this sometimes?" she asked innocently. Trish couldn't help but smile as she could just imagine Andrew turning a bright shade of red.   
"Sometimes, but I just don't feel like it today," Trish said lightly.   
"What's wrong?" Lenae inquired wonderingly, as she scrambled off Andrew's lap.   
"I'm just feeling kind of bummed out."   
"Bummed out?"   
Andrew looked over at Trish, raising an eyebrow, "She means she's just feeling a little tired, that's all."   
"Oh," and with that, Lenae snuggled up against Andrew's shoulder and fell fast asleep.   
Halfway through the flight Lenae awoke with a start. She turned her head to see rain streaming down the windowpane, then she noticed that Trish's seat was empty. "Where's Trish?"   
"She'll be back in a few minutes, she had to use the restroom." Thunder boomed, shaking the plane. A feeling of dread washed over Lenae as she looked out the window. Followed by the oh-so-familiar tremors that shook her small frame, as lightening lit up the sky.   
Feeling her trembling against him, Andrew looked down at her, "Afraid of thunderstorms?" he asked casually.   
She nodded distractedly, "I hate them." Her voice was barely above a whisper but Andrew could hear the vehemence in her voice.   
"It seems like forever, but it was only a few years ago, when I was five. Mum, Dad and I had a small house on a hill. It was storming something terrible. The rain wouldn't let up. Eventually, the land below us started flooding, so we went in search of higher ground. I vaguely remember Dad giving me a piggyback ride almost the whole way," Lenae said, a ghost of a smile touching her lips. With a faraway look in her eyes, Lenae continued, "With the water steadily rising, it became more and more difficult to climb. Finally, Dad had to put me down," Lenae paused, a frown on her face. We found a cave, and huddled in a corner together." Not realizing it, tears started to stream down her face, "I must have been asleep, but I woke up to screaming, unaware, at first, that it was my own. We would have all been okay, if it weren't for the dam." Lenae clenched her fists in anger. "The river down below had overflowed to bursting, and the dam broke. I remember the water rushing into the cave, stealing my parents away from me. I tried to hold on, but Mum and Dad kept telling me that it was okay, that everything would be okay. They wanted me to be strong," Lenae sniffled. "Mum tried to pry my little hands off of hers." Lenae took a deep breath, "And then they were gone." Andrew just looked at her, the pain evident in his face, as well as his heart.. She stared off into space, her eyes unseeing. "If I would have been older and stronger, maybe I would not have let go of Mum's hand, and my parents might still be alive today. Sometimes, a part of me wishes I had drowned with them." Momentarily stunned, Andrew had no idea how to respond. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around Andrew's waist, crying, "Oh Dad, It's my fault they died! I killed them!"   
"Shh, shh, no it's not your fault. You tried to hold on, but you were only five. Deep down you know what your mother was trying to do Lenae," Andrew said softly.   
"She was trying to save me," Lenae replied, pulling away from Andrew.   
"That's right."   
"Hey, do you realize what you just called me?" Andrew asked, the faintest of smiles gracing his lips.   
"No, what did I..?" Lenae wiped at her eyes and smiled a teensy smile, "Dad."   
She turned for one brief moment, and her heart nearly stopped beating in her chest, "The engine," Lenae whispered hoarsely.   
She turned to Andrew, her terror-stricken face as white as a ghost, "It's on fire!"


	4. Through the Eyes of a Child

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWF or the wrestlers, but I sure wish I was in charge of the storylines sometimes! :)   
  
Special thanks to Ocy, who stated the obvious. :)   
  
This chapter is dedicated to the men and women who are fighting to protect us as well as our freedom.   
  
Chapter 4: Through the Eyes of a Child  
  
The pilot's voice erupted over the speaker, "Ladies and gentleman, we have a slight problem. Make sure you're strapped into your seats as we prepare to make an emergency landing at Dulles."  
"Slight," Chris muttered as he gathered his wife and half-sister to him. Everyone looked at each other nervously as the plane began it's rapid descent.   
"Well, we still have the one engine," Nora said encouragingly.   
"Sweetheart, you're not helping," Jeff said gently, pressing his lips to her forehead.   
"I know," she said quietly, squeezing his hand. "Lord, don't let this be it," Nora and Jeff prayed together. The engine on the right side of the plane coughed and sputtered. Amy looked at it fearfully. "Come on, don't cut out!" she urged. Matt squeezed her shoulder, "God willing, we will make it through this. We've made it through betrayal, explosions, earthquakes, stalkers, and hurricanes, the Lord knows we'll keep weathering the storm Amy."   
"I know," she said gratefully, putting her hand over his. Deathly silence, they could hear nothing but the wind. The engine had died.   
In the cockpit, the pilot's heart thudded in his chest. "Come on!" he urged, struggling with the throttle. Then he heard it, no everyone on board heard it, the roar of the engine as it revved back up. Everyone clapped and cheered, thankful that they were still alive. Moments later, they were never so glad to feel the road beneath their feet, as they felt the tires bump the runway. Then the one remaining engine cut - for good.   
"We are going to have to cross the runway. Our stewardess will release the yellow chute and everyone please leave single file in an orderly manner," the pilot instructed. "Once everyone is out we will proceed to walk calmly across the tarmac. The tower has halted all air traffic so we can safely make it inside."   
Everyone was silent as they made their way inside the building. Lenae stared out the large window at the burning plane. She watched as the fire fighters slowly but surely put out the blazing engine. The plane was ruined, not only was the engine burnt to a crisp, so was the immediate area surrounding the engine.   
Lenae closed her eyes, "Thank you Lord." For all she had said, Lenae was truly grateful for her life, and realized for the first time that she wasn't to blame for her parent's death. She opened her eyes and smiled. She felt like she could breath again, as if a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "It's time to live again." Lenae turned from the window and saw a group of uniformed men pass by them.   
"Who are they?" she asked, curious.   
"Those are the National Guards," Andrew replied.   
"What are they here for? Is it because that tall building exploded?"   
Andrew and Trish looked at each other in surprise.   
"How did you know about that hon?" Trish asked, somewhat alarmed. They had wanted to protect her from that.   
"I saw it on the news. They've been talking about it a lot lately."  
"Yes, they are here to protect us," Trish responded.   
"Oh, okay, so that more terrorists don't hurt others, I understand."  
"Did it bother you to learn what happened to the building?" Andrew and Trish asked simultaneously. She had been through so much, they were afraid to mention the bombing to her. Trish and Andrew believed that to shelter her from the evils of the world was the best way to go. Seeing her reaction to the World Trade Center bombing ultimately brought the stark truth to the forefront, Lenae had already seen what man was capable of.   
"It scared me, I'd never seen anything like that before, but I know we can help make it better. When you enroll me in school, I could help organize donations for the Red Cross or the Salvation Army even!" Lenae said excitedly.   
"That's right," Trish said smiling, there are many ways we can all help.   
Matt came up behind them, "They are moving us to another terminal, we're supposed to get into some kind of monster truck, at least that's what Chris calls it. We'd better get a move on!" Matt said, as he ran to catch up with the others.   
Trish and Andrew watched as Lenae skipped up to Matt and shyly slid her hand into his, "Young in body but old at heart," Trish said sadly.   
"Give her time to heal Trish. Now she has time to be a child."  
"What if this scars Lenae so badly that she can't recover?" Trish asked, suddenly very afraid.   
Andrew wrapped his arms around his wife, "She's not alone, she'll never be alone, you and I both know that. She's going to pull through." Andrew couldn't explain it, he just knew deep down inside, that Lenae would make it.   
Everyone hopped onto the enclosed, box - like structure that Chris had dubbed, " 'Monster trucks.' "   
"They look like giant buses on gigantic tires," Lenae giggled. She let go of the strap above her head and stared out at the American flag flying high overhead. "That flag has seen a lot hasn't it Mum?"   
Trish looked down at Lenae then back up at the flag, "Yes, yes it has." 


	5. Showdown

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWF or the wrestlers, but I sure wish I was in charge of the storylines sometimes! :)  
  
If you would like to use this story, please ask first, thanks.  
  
Chapter 5: Showdown  
  
Baltimore, Maryland, three days after the incident:   
"I can't believe I'm doing this!"  
"Oh come on, it's not that bad," Amy said lightly.   
"At least you were able to buy them in the men's department," Jeff offered as he walked by, pulling on his turquoise netting shirt.   
"They aren't comfortable," Matt whined, tugging at his pants.  
"A deal's a deal, we both won, so now you have to wear them too, come on!" Amy said with finality. She tugged on his arm.  
"But they're too tight," Matt complained.   
Amy shrugged, "Maybe you should have gotten a bigger size." Matt looked pleadingly towards Jeff as Amy half dragged him out of the locker room.   
Jeff shrugged and avoided his brother's eyes, "Sorry, can't help you this time bro," Jeff replied with a chuckle. Once Amy and Matt left the room, Jeff heaved a huge sigh of relief, *Whew, I'm glad that's over, one look into those puppy dog eyes of his and I would have been a goner.*  
Nervously, Nora paced back and forth in her dressing room, anxiously thinking about tonight's match. *What if Spike takes off and leaves me out there alone or worse yet what if he doesn't come out at all or what if.." A knock sounded at the door, jerking her back to reality. "Come in," Nora called, trying desperately, to hide the panic in her voice. A tipsy - looking Spike stumbled through the door.   
"Spike! What did you do to yourself?"  
"Did what any self respecting guy would do when he gets dumped, get drunk."  
"Come now, it's been two years since you and I broke up," Nora said softly. "Let's get some coffee into you," she said, helping him into a chair. The next thing he knew, Nora was holding a small paper cup out to him. It's the only size the machine had," Nora replied apologetically. "Oh, and I put two ice cubes into it, so it won't burn your mouth."   
"Thanks," Spike said gratefully. He took a swig of the coffee and shook his head, "You know I don't normally drink liquor."   
"I know," Nora said soberly.   
"You know I still love you and by golly, I wanna marry you!"  
Flustered, Nora blushed profusely, "Spike, you don't mean that."   
"Yes I do! Jeff doesn't deserve you, you're too good for him. Heck Nora, you're even too good for me!"   
"You know that isn't true," Nora scolded. She helped him up, "Do you think you'll be able to wrestle?"   
"Of course I can! I'm ready, willing and able," Spike cried out indignantly. He threw his hand out to the side, narrowly missing Nora's head. *Whew, that was close! Good thing my reflexes were quicker than his. Then again, a tortoise's would be quicker than his,* she thought, frowning. *Now, if only he can stand on his own two feet and look somewhat sober.* With a sigh, she put her arm around Spike's shoulders and together, they headed towards the ring curtain. The crowd watched intently as they made their way down the ramp. Little did the audience realize that Nora had her arm looped through his just to keep him upright. Anxiously, Nora studied the faces of the fans alongside her, wondering what they thought of the changes.   
The night before, in front of thousands of fans, Nora had slapped the face of Jeff Hardy. Not even a minute later, she had been caressing the face of Spike Dudley, leaving former flame, Jeff Hardy, in the dust.   
Later in the locker room, Jeff revealed what he really thought of the script: throwing the script down, Jeff told Nora none-too-bluntly, "This story-line sucks!"   
Nora shook her head as the crowd's screaming brought her back to the present. Nervously, she watched as Spike unsteadily climbed beneath the ropes to face Lance Storm. Spike stood in front of Lance, his hands on his hips. Unexpectedly, he stuck out his hand. Warily, Lance reached out to shake Spike's hand. He pumped Lance's hand vigorously, then poked him in the eyes with his index and middle fingers.  
Nora leaned over the ropes and yelled, "Spike, what are you thinking?!"   
Jeff, back in the locker room, slammed his hand against the wall as he stared at the television screen.  
"You dipstick, what do you think you're doing?!" Scowling, Jeff angrily plopped down on the bench. He crossed his arms over his chest, "Now this I've got to see."   
Taken by surprise, Lance covered his eyes. In a hasty decision, he lashed out blindly with his fist. Lance missed by a mile, but Spike went down, hitting the mat face first, out cold.   
Inside the locker room, Jeff shook his head in disgust, *What is he drunk?*   
Nora stepped into the ring and knelt down beside him. Slapping his cheek gently, Nora coaxed, "Come on Spike, get up." Lance, seeing his chance, grabbed Nora by the hair, yanking her up off the mat. She elbowed him in the stomach, and ran over to the edge of the ring, pushing Ivory off. Lance snuck up behind her, grabbed her around the waist and smashed her into the ring post. Suddenly, Nora felt the pressure ease off her back as Bradshaw D.D.T'd Lance Storm.  
"You okay kid?" Bradshaw mumbled.   
Nora nodded, thunderstruck, *Bradshaw came out to help - me?!* Out of the corner of her eye, Nora saw Jeff yank Spike up off the mat.   
"Let's get some coffee into you," he growled. "Then we can - talk," Jeff said, his jaw muscle twitching.   
"I'm fine, I can walk on my own," Spike protested, stumbling away from Jeff.   
"Fine," Jeff replied curtly, folding his arms across his chest.   
"Why didn't you help Nora?" Spike questioned, a challenge in his voice.   
"Because, I was too busy picking your sorry butt off the floor," Jeff shot back.   
"Guys, stop it.." That was all the further she got as Spike threw a wild punch, whacking Nora in the face.   
"Gosh Nora!" Spike exclaimed apologetically. He knelt down to check on her.   
"I'm - okay," Nora replied breathlessly. Jeff gently took her other arm and helped her up. Jeff was shocked at the large bruise on her face.   
"He gave you a black eye!" Jeff exclaimed indignantly. Jeff focused his fury on Spike, "You moron!" He lunged at Spike.   
"Guys!" Nora screamed at them. She threw her hands up in the air, in despair.   
"Come on kiddo, let's get that swelling down," Bradshaw advised. He placed his hand at the small of her back, guiding her out of the ring.   
"But the.."  
"Children," Bradshaw responded sarcastically, "can keep playing their little games."  
  
Several hours later, in Vince's office:  
A bruised and bloodied Jeff Hardy and Matt Hyson (Spike) stood shame - facedly in front of Vince McMahon.  
"What possessed you two to pull that little stunt out there? Well congratulations, you've managed to make fools out of yourselves, as well as the WWF! Spike, you're a consummate professional, you know better. And Jeff, you've been here for a while, you know better too! I hope you have plans made, because both of you are suspended for the next two weeks!" Nora, you work best with a tag - team partner, pick one."  
"Bradshaw!" Nora exclaimed enthusiastically. 


	6. Life Together

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWFE or it's wrestlers.  
  
If anyone would like to use my story, please ask me first, thanks.   
  
The song, "Life Together," is by Geoff Moore and The Distance, and is not mine.   
  
Chapter 6: Life Together  
  
"Together we live, together we walk,  
Together we stand, divided we fall.   
When you are weak, I will be strong.  
When I fall back, won't you pull me along?"  
******************************************  
  
"Bradshaw!" Spike and Jeff chorused,   
"What do ya want Bradshaw for?" Spike slurred.   
"Yeah, why not Matt or Jericho maybe?" Jeff demanded.   
Nora shrugged, "Matt has Amy, while Jericho does just fine on his own or teaming with Chris. Besides," Nora said with a smile, "Bradshaw reminds me of a big brother."  
"It's all settled then, I'll let Bradshaw know," Vince stated, reaching over to pick up the phone.  
"No, wait!" Nora blurted out. They all stared at her. "That's okay, I'll do it," she said quietly. Nora kissed Jeff on the cheek, "Now, no fighting you two," she reprimanded to Jeff and Spike gently as she left the room.   
Jeff scowled, *It's like she has a schoolgirl crush on him,* but deep down he knew better. *I know she loves me just as much as I love her,* he admitted begrudgingly to himself.   
"You're lucky if she doesn't dump you for Bradshaw," Spike hiccuped.   
"Be quiet, you're so toasted you have no idea what you're saying," Jeff scolded.   
Vince sighed over dramatically, "Look, usually I don't get involved in personal situations, but.. heck, who am I kidding, I always end up involved," he stated, rolling his eyes. "Nora doesn't have a crush on him. She does respect him though, probably a lot more than you fellows at the moment."   
Jeff and Spike stared down at the floor, "Yeah probably," they muttered, shuffling their feet.   
Nora walked briskly down the hall, in search of APA's dressing room. Finally reaching her destination, she timidly knocked on the door. Ron Simmons, "Farooq," opened it, a cigar hanging out of his mouth.   
"Hey, what are you doing here little girl?" Ron smiled good - naturedly.   
"Uh, actually, I came here to see Bradshaw," Nora replied, a bit nervously. Ron raised an eyebrow, "Hey Bradshaw, you have a visitor!" He opened the door up wide, giving Nora enough berth to enter. Bradshaw smiled easily, "Hey kid, how ya feeling?"  
Behind her a puzzled Ron mouthed silently, "Isn't she engaged to Jeff Hardy?" Bradshaw scowled and dismissively waved his hand to Ron.   
"I'm feeling fine, thanks to you" Nora replied gratefully. "Though, I can't help but wonder why you came out there to save me?" Nora asked, her eyes wide.   
"Whoa, wait a minute, I didn't come out there to "save," you, so to speak." *Aw geez, I don't want her looking at me like her knight in shining armor or something, besides, I'm too old for her.*   
"Okay, however way you want to look at it." Nora shrugged his response off, but he still felt very uncomfortable under her intense gaze. Bradshaw scratched the back of his head uncomfortably, "Well, I uh," he stammered, looking to Ron for help, whose eyes read, 'Uh, uh, don't look at me.' Nora let out a cough, breaking the silence. "Put the cigar out, would ya Ron," Bradshaw requested. Ron frowned, smashing the cigar into the ashtray. "Looking a bit green there kiddo, " Bradshaw noted with some concern. "Anyway, well I guess the reason I went out to help ya - was because Jeff wasn't there." Nora looked up at him in surprise. "Ya know how it is, every time you're in trouble Jeff comes out, but this time he didn't, at least not right away," Bradshaw trailed off helplessly. "That, and Lance Storm is an idiot," he replied bluntly. Nora burst out laughing. Both members of APA looked at her as if she'd gone off her rocker.   
"I'm not hysterical," she said, still holding her aching sides, "but I haven't laughed that hard all night. I do have some information for you though," Nora's demeanor becoming more serious, "Jeff and Spike have been suspended for two weeks, because of their fight."  
"Whew wee!" Ron whistled, "I saw that. Their behavior tonight reminded me of when I was sixteen and got in a fight over a girl," he said wistfully.   
"I feel bad for the boys, but they had it coming to them, acting like that."  
"Well, that's why I picked you as my tag-team partner!" Nora replied perkily.   
"What!" Ron responded angrily. Bradshaw glanced uneasily between Nora and Ron, "Alright, hold it," he ordered. "Did Vince put you up to this?"  
"Vince told me to pick a partner, so I did," Nora replied sweetly.   
"We'll see about that," Bradshaw muttered under his breath, as he stormed towards Vince's office.   
  
Three days later:  
Alright, even though you're coming with us to ringside, no interference is that clear?" Bradshaw demanded sternly.  
"Understood," Nora reiterated, crossing her fingers. *Just in case.*  
Nora watched uneasily as APA's match against the Dudley's wasn't going so well. *Those darn Dudleys are going to slam Bradshaw through a table if I don't do something.* She sneaked over to Devon's corner, who was getting ready to hit Bradshaw where it really hurt. Grinning mischievously, she reached up to give Devon a shove..  
"Oh no, don't do it Nora," Jeff pleaded. He leaned forward, his eyes riveted to the screen.   
"Oh no, she's going to do it, she has that look in her eyes," Spike groaned.   
"What look?" Matt asked curiously, poking his head out of the kitchen.   
"That bulldog look," Jeff and Spike replied simultaneously, turning to look at Matt.   
"She sees it in her line of vision, goes after it and won't let go," Jeff declared. "Remember when she hacked into the orphanage records?"  
Matt stared at him blankly for a second, "Oh, oh yeah, well, what's so bad about that?" he questioned, shrugging his shoulders.   
"It's terrible, when you're interfering in a match you've specifically been told not to get involved in," replied Spike matter-of-factly. Both guys turned back to the screen, their chins in their hands. Matt just shook his head and smiled, "It's the weirdest thing watching two former enemies, now friends, fight over a fiancee to one and an ex-fiancee to another, both knowing her exactly the same way but from different circumstances," Matt commented thoughtfully to Amy.   
"In an ironic Twist of Fate," Amy said dramatically, "that same girl managed to bring them together in the most unusual of circumstances." Matt made a face and stuck his tongue out at her, "I guess so."   
Amy laughed, "Sore loser."   
"So, what happens if I'm the winner," he growled lightly, wrapping his arms around her waist. Amy dropped the potato she was holding onto the edge of the sink.   
Turning to face him, she linked her arms around his neck, "What would you like?" she replied huskily.   
"To have a picnic with me tomorrow." Amy pulled back, uncertainty and fear clouding her eyes.   
"I see the gleam in your eyes Matt Hardy, you're holding out on me, what gives?" she asked quietly. "You know how I hate surprises," she emphasized pitifully. Matt nodded soberly, thinking of all the "surprises," she had had throughout the past several months.   
Matt pulled Amy into his arms, wishing he could take back all the pain and hurt she had been through. "You'll like this one, I promise." Tenderly gazing into her eyes, he gently ran a finger down her cheek.   
"Well, okay," Amy replied reluctantly.   
*At least I hope she likes it,* he thought nervously.   
  
Inside APA's dressing room:  
"I can't believe you did that!" Ron exploded.   
Nora hung her head in shame, "I was only trying to help," she replied pitifully.   
"You knew as soon as Bubba saw you, he was going to come after you."  
"I thought it would give Bradshaw a chance."  
"It did - for him to come after you! With Bradshaw rushing to your aid, Devon and I started slugging it out, giving Bubba the perfect opportunity to grab a table - while Bradshaw helps the dazed and confused damsel in distress," Ron bit out cruelly. Nora lifted her head up, tears in her eyes.   
"Enough!" Bradshaw roared. He strode towards them, holding an ice pack to the back of his head. "What's done is done, it can't be changed. It isn't the first time I've been put through a table and it won't be the last," he said with finality. "I hope you've learned something from this though Nora," Bradshaw said quietly.   
  
Matt picked up Amy early the next morning, at 7:30 sharp.   
"You do realize I'm not a morning person," Amy hinted, grinning wickedly.   
"It's kind of hard to forget," Matt responded dryly, a smirk on his lips. "I'm sure you recall, several months back, when I got you up at 3:30 A.M. You were a little spitfire, until you realized it was me, not Jeff." Matt grinned mischievously as he shut her door. Smiling fondly at the memory, Amy said to Matt as he got into the S.U.V., "I was scared to tell you how I felt back then. I was so totally unsure about how you felt about me."  
"At least I wasn't on the same boat alone," Matt responded smiling softly. Reaching over, Matt grasped her hand warmly.   
Amy watched as they passed by endless acres of rolling hills, Amy turned to Matt, her curiosity getting the better of her. "Where on earth are you taking me?"  
"Were almost there," he replied, smiling widely. A few minutes later Matt pulled onto a tree - filled lane. Finally, he shut the engine off and put the emergency brake on. Amy gasped, her eyes bright, "You didn't." She squealed and wrapped around her arms around Matt's neck. "Oh, but I did," he replied, his eyes shining. They got out of the car and looked up. The log framework of the home stretched upward to the second floor, moving ever higher to the gabled roof. Matt took her hand and gently pulled her towards a group of men.   
"This is Bruce, he helped me design the plans," Matt explained.  
"Nice to meet you Ms. Dumas." As she shook his outstretched hand, Amy found herself feeling slightly uncomfortable. *I'd much rather be called Amy, that's what I'm used to.* For a fleeting moment the words, Mrs. Amy Hardy, burned into her memory. She smiled softly as Matt introduced her to the sub-contractors surrounding them.   
Matt showed her the plans, "What do you think Red? If there's something you're not keen on, I can change it," he offered, eager to please.   
She squeezed his arm gently, "Matt, it's okay, I'm sure I'll like what I'm looking at." She studied the plans intently for the next few minutes. Her eyes widened as she took in the full scope of Matt and Bruce's designs. Excitedly, she looked up at Matt, "A wrap around porch on the main floor, and an open balcony for the master suite?!"  
He nodded, thrilled that Amy was pleased with the design. "On several acres of wooded land?" she questioned, hardly believing what she was seeing.   
"Uh, huh," Matt replied, smiling broadly.   
"I love it! Thank you!" Amy hugged him tightly and kissed him on the lips. Pulling back from Matt, she asked, "Is this an early wedding present?"   
"Um, yes. Here, would you like to go for a walk - on our land?" Matt asked, offering his arm.   
"I would love to," Amy smiled brightly, hre dimples showing in her cheeks.   
As they followed the narrow path that lead towards the back of the house, Matt opened his mouth in surprise, "I didn't know there was a lake on the property." Amy withdrew her arm from his and made a beeline for the log sitting directly in front of the lake. Sitting the picnic basket down, Amy plopped down on the log, drinking in her surroundings.  
Matt sat down beside her, enjoying the contented look on her face. "It's so quiet here Matt, peaceful." Chin in hand, she turned to look at Matt, who was now drinking in their surroundings as well. "When we need a break from the hectic schedule, when we need to just be alone, we'll have a real place to come to, not just a house, but a home!" Amy exclaimed, enveloping his hand in both of hers.   
Matt covered his free hand over hers, "Which reminds me, I have an important question to ask you," he finished nervously.   
"Shoot," Amy replied easily.   
"I know we were planning on getting married in four months, but the house won't be finished until at least four more months after our wedding, so how do you feel about moving in with Jeff after we're married?" 


	7. Surprise!

Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestlers or WWF, except for Melanie, Monica and Lenae. That's Vince's McMahon's job, Though if it ever goes up for sale... :)  
  
If you would like to use this story, please ask me first, thanks.   
  
I know it's been quite awhile since I added a chapter to this story, so if anyone has been patiently waiting for updates, thanks for hanging tight! :-)   
  
Chapter 7: Surprise!   
  
Amy stared at Matt blankly, "Mo, move in with Jeff?" Beginning to recover from the shock, Amy asked, "Have you talked to Jeff yet? Is it okay with him? We are talking just a couple of months right?"  
Matt frowned, "Well, yes, it'd only be a couple of months, just until the house is finished."  
"Well yes, as in only until the house is finished or does your response include, yes, Jeff's cool with it?" Amy persisted.   
"Both," he replied, irritated. "Look, this is not okay with you is it?"  
"I just think it might be a bit awkward, don't you think? What about privacy?"  
Matt shrugged, "It's his and my house, privacy shouldn't be a problem. Besides, why should it be awkward, you and Jeff are like sister and brother."   
"Exactly," Amy muttered to herself, frowning. Ignoring the doubts plaguing her, Amy smiled uneasily, "Okay."   
As the suspension of Jeff Hardy and Spike slowly drug on, Nora behaved herself when she accompanied APA or Bradshaw to the ring. Slowly, she was becoming an integral part of the team. As they started hanging out more and more backstage, the boys willingly stopped smoking cigars when they were around her, because the smell made her physically ill. Whenever Nora played poker with them, which became quite frequent, for she was becoming highly fond of the game, she noticed how many beers littered the table.   
"You guys really ought to cut back on the beer, too much is bad for your health," Nora reminded them sweetly.   
Ron frowned, "You know Nora, it's really none.. but Bradshaw cut him off. "We can cut it back a little, can't we Ron?" Bradshaw pushed, glaring at him.   
"By how much?" Ron demanded, raising an eyebrow.  
Their last night together, Nora, Bradshaw and Ron were scheduled to fight Ivory and Lance.   
"I'm going to miss working with you guys," Nora sniffled.   
"Well, come on little lady, sit down and play a final game of poker with us," both men encouraged.   
"Well, okay," she squealed happily, donning her green poker hat. Bradshaw took a sip from the can of beer at his side. Ron offered her a drink from his yet-to-be opened can.  
"No thanks," she said smiling proudly, "I have O'Douls!"  
The next morning APA met up with Jeff and Spike, who were talking animatedly as they walked down the hall.   
"Excuse me Jeff, we need to ask you a favor?"  
"Sure, what's the favor?"  
"We were hoping you wouldn't mind sharing Nora - as a sidekick I mean," Bradshaw added hastily.   
"Yeah, she's such a sweetheart. We've cut back on our beer and our cigar smoking because of her," Ron added cheerfully.   
Groaning, Jeff clapped a hand to his forehead, "Oh man, it's catching, she's so perky no one can resist her."  
"Nevver evver!" Nora said with a smile as she walked up to the group. Wrapping her arms around Jeff's waist, she rested her chin on Jeff's shoulder and whispered sweetly, "I heard that last comment honey, and I'll take that as a compliment."  
"We would like to ask Vince if you could split your time as valet between Jeff and us," Bradshaw explained, grinning from-ear-to-ear.  
"Oh, that would be wonderful! You don't mind do you Jeff?" Nora asked hopefully.   
He shook his head, "No, it's okay with me. Vince may be a tougher sell on it though," he warned.  
"I'll talk to him, I'm sure he'll love it!" she said, practically bouncing up and down excitedly.   
As they watched her skip down the hall, Jeff commented dryly, "I think she's had too much sugar today - that and she has a plan."  
  
Later that night, in New York:  
"It feels like forever since we've gotten together again," Monica announced, smiling. Monica, Erin, Al, Chris, Jessica, Stephanie, Paul, Amy, Matt, Nora, Jeff, Trish, Andrew and Spike gathered around the large, round table, seating themselves comfortably on the soft, red leather seats.   
"Trish, how did your doctor's appointment go?" Monica asked.  
"It went really well," she smiled, giving Andrew a sideways glance, who was also smiling broadly.  
"I'm going to have a new baby brother or sister!" Lenae blurted out excitedly. "That's why Mum wasn't feeling so good on the plane trip back!" she explained, her clear, blue eyes sparkling.  
Trish blushed, her eyes speaking volumes as they locked with Andrew's, *We are going to have to talk to her about thinking before you speak.* Trish and Andrew couldn't help but smile though. They were very thankful Lenae was happy and open about it, not upset by a new family member on the way.  
"Congratulations," Amy said, reaching over Matt to give Trish a hug, "I'm so happy for you guys! Do you know how far along you are?"  
"The doctor said she thinks about two weeks," Trish replied excitedly.  
"Steph, Jessica, how are you doing? Are you having any pregnancy symptoms yet?" Trish asked reluctantly. Having just come back from the doctor the day before yesterday, she really hadn't had a chance to read up on pregnancy. Her and Andrew were still in a whirlwind over the whole thing. Not to mention, they had been unsure of how Lenae's reaction to the news of a new baby would be.   
Chris rolled his eyes, *Oh geeze, not again.*   
Paul looked at Chris over Steph's head, his eyes saying, *Trish really doesn't want to bring up this subject.*  
*Especially at the dinner table,* Jericho's eyes emphasized. They couldn't tell their wives these things, unless they wanted to be in 'The doghouse.'   
"Well, I've been feeling pretty good for the most part, except my back is beginning to ache, my feet are starting to swell and I think that's it," Stephanie said with a shrug.   
Trish wrinkled her nose, "Oh - that's nice."  
Paul wrinkled his own nose, "Uh, don't forget the moodswings," he said quietly.   
"What!" she whispered loudly, "I do not have moodswings" she exclaimed, hitting him in the arm.   
Andrew visibly cringed, *My wife is going to get like this?!*   
"Yeah right, no moodswings," Jeff scoffed, folding his arms across his chest.   
"Hey, you know what, that sounds like enough information," Trish replied quickly, "I'm sure I can find the rest out from a boo.."  
Jessica leaned forward, cutting Trish off, "Hey," she whined, "you haven't heard my story yet."  
Before Trish could utter a word, Jessica began her story. "Same as Steph, but I feel bloated almost all the time, and like clockwork, once a week, I hug the porcelain toilet, which is quickly becoming my best friend," Jessica finished sarcastically. Everyone laughed at her last remark. "But it's worth it, I wouldn't trade our two babies for the world," Jessica declared, her eyes shining. Chris smiled at her and laced his fingers through hers.   
Nora smiled, and looked at Jeff, who was grinning too.  
"What?" Spike asked, his heart sinking, "did you guys move up your wedding date?"   
"No," Nora replied, still smiling. "I managed to convince Vince to let me be a sidekick to both Jeff and the APA!" she squealed excitedly.   
"If anyone could do it Nora, you could," Spike managed to squeak out. The sadness in his voice and eyes did not go unnoticed by Nora. Her heart went out to him, *He's so lonely,* she thought. *Poor Spike, he needs someone.* Grinning mischievously, Nora asked, "Hey Spike, have you met Nidia yet?"   
"Nidia, no, who's she?"   
"Well," Nora started, her eyes gleaming.   
Monica cleared her throat quietly. All eyes locked on her. For the first time, everyone noticed Erin had his arm draped lightly over her shoulder.  
"I didn't want to interrupt, but .. Erin and I went on our first date earlier this evening!" Her voice was quiet but her smile was bright.  
"Where did you guys go?" Al asked, amusement dancing in his eyes.   
"Erin took me to Coney Island!" she exclaimed excitedly. "I'd never been there before, we had a blast!"  
"So, what rides did you guys go on, what sights did you go see? We want details hon," Amy said excitedly.   
Matt's arm tightened around her shoulder "You mean you want details," he said with a smile. Amy laid her head on his shoulder, "Always," she responded with a grin.   
"Well," Monica began.  
  
Flashback  
Late afternoon was fading into dusk as the orange/pink sun merged with the crystal, blue waters surrounding Coney Island. Shyly, Monica kissed Erin on the cheek, "Bringing me here was so sweet of you, thank you."  
"Aw, well, I wanted to bring you some place special, something different, somewhere you hadn't been before," Erin said, grinning at her.  
"You did well too, sneaking behind my back, asking Chris and Nora what I liked to do in my spare time, when I have it," she joked.   
"What would you like to do first?" Erin asked.  
"Well, you keep talking about the wonder wheel," Monica replied with a smile.  
"That's right," he said enthusiastically. "Do you know the wonder wheel has a perfect safety record?" he quizzed Monica, a goofy grin on his face.  
"No, I didn't, but that's good to hear," she replied with a laugh. One hour later after riding the Wonder Wheel 3 times, the Thunderbolt twice then a spin on the carousel, Monica was hungry. "I demand cotton candy and ice cream," she laughed heartily, slipping her arm through Erin's.   
"Your wish is my command milady," he said with a grin.   
As they got on the Cyclone, Monica's stomach felt queasy, "I don't know if I want to get on this roller coaster, it seems much bigger than the Thunderbolt."  
"That's because it is," Erin replied good-naturedly. Reluctantly, she strapped herself in.   
As the ride started it's slow ascent, Monica leaned over to Erin, "I think I should have waited longer for my food to digest," she started to say.   
Erin gave her a quick look of panic as they reached the first peak of the roller coaster, "You're kidding riiiggghttt!" he yelled as they hurtled down. Monica's stomach lurched. *Oh no!* she thought. After several more twists, turns and curves her stomach couldn't take any more upheaval, so it released it's burden - on Erin! The coaster rolled to a stop, with a shocked Erin staring down at his lap.   
"Oh gosh! I'm soo sorry Erin!" she exclaimed.  
"It's, it's okay," he faltered. "Luckily the hotel is nearby, we can just change clothes." Turning red with embarrassment, Monica nodded her head mutely.   
An hour later:  
Erin made sure Monica didn't get on any more rides, instead Monica had her face painted by a clown. Afterwards, the two strolled hand-in-hand down the boardwalk, watching the fireworks light up the night sky.   
suddenly, out of the blue, Monica asked, "Would you like to kiss me? Because I sure would like to kiss you," she said shyly. Erin turned to face her, surprise written all over his face. "Of course I understand if you don't want to kiss me, after what happened today.." Erin cut her off as he gently grasped her chin, pressing his lips passionately to hers. Cupping his face in her hands, she eagerly returned the kiss.  
  
Back to the present:  
"So, your date turned out pretty good after all," Nora commented, her eyes sparkling.   
"It won't be a date you'll soon forget, that's for sure," Al replied dryly.   
"The end sure didn't sound boring," Trish commented mischievously.   
"I'm glad you guys had a memorable time," Amy replied, an impish grin on her face.   
Jeff pulled his arm out from around Nora's shoulders and glanced at his watch, "Well, we'd better turn in, another early day, another city."  
"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Paul replied, helping Steph out of the booth.   
"We'll see y'all in the morning," Matt threw over his shoulder as he, Jeff, Amy and Nora headed back to the hotel.   
Later that night, as Chris climbed into bed beside Jessica, she asked, "Hey, when is Chris coming back?   
"In three months. He managed to take time off to help Melanie with Gregory Christopher," Chris said with a grin as he reached over to turn off the light.   
"She named the baby after him!" Jessica gasped in surprise.  
"Yeah," Chris said wistfully. "He told me right after she had the baby, that he was falling in love with her."   
Jessica cuddled up to Chris, "That's so sweet, has she said anything to him?"  
"Not that I know of, but I suspect that she is falling in love with him too."  
"Melanie is probably still grieving for her husband some," Jessica suggested thoughtfully.   
"Chris is aware, that's why he told her he would give her all the time she needs."  
"She couldn't find a better man," Jessica said proudly. "It might take her awhile to give her heart to someone else though, it took me awhile to give my heart to you."  
"Oh really, and why is that?" Jericho asked casually, leaning over her.  
"Because," Jessica said sarcastically, "you're just a hard man to get to know. Do I need to remind you of Monica? It took her a long time to let her help you break down the walls," she finished wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"Of Jericho," he cracked.   
"That was weak, coming from you," Jessica said bluntly, a smile on her lips.   
"Weak, I'll show you weak," he growled. With that, he pressed his lips to hers in a breathtaking kiss.   
His lips leavin hers, Jessica said softly, "I know just how to press your buttons."  
"Always," he said, "always."  
  
Next month, July:  
Amy and Matt had the next two weeks to arrange everything for the wedding - or almost everything.   
At TGI Fridays, Amy and Matt were discussing earnestly, in what direction they should continue next.   
"I called several churches we wanted to have the wedding at, and finally I was able to find one that had a spot available in October."  
"Wonderful," Amy breathed a sigh of relief.   
"It's the church our Mom used to go to," Matt replied wistfully.  
"Oh Matt," Amy replied, tears coming to her eyes.  
"Somehow I feel at peace with that, almost like closure."  
Amy reached across the table, covering her hand over his, "I understand," she replied softly.   
With a shake of his head, Matt forced a small smile and said, "Okay, so what are some things you have in mind?"  
"What? Oh yeah," Amy replied, regaining her train of thought.   
"I should probably start looking for a wedding dress, the cake, the reception food.."   
"Red, might I add a suggestion?"  
"Sure."   
"Why don't you start the search for your wedding dress first, while I rent a tux. Then we can start going over the guest list together."   
"Oh shoot, what if the church isn't big enough? Maybe we should have started the guest list first?" Amy replied, her voice panicky.   
"Sweetie, the church is fairly small, but I'm sure it's big enough for our closest friends and family.   
Amy shook her head, "I can't understand why I don't have it more organized. I'm usually more in control than this."   
"You don't have to worry about being the only one in control, we are in this together remember," he reminded her with a gentle smile.   
She smiled gratefully and gave him a big hug, "Thanks Matt, for keeping me from freaking out."   
"Don't worry about the rest right now, we'll deal with it a little later on down the road, alright? One step at a time."   
Matt snapped his fingers, "Shoot, I forgot to tell you. Jeff and Nora want to meet us for dinner at Applebees tonight. You game?"  
Amy smiled, "That would be nice. It will give us a chance to discuss the wedding plans with them."  
  
Later that night, at Applebees:  
"We were able to get a church for October 18th, a morning wedding!" Amy exclaimed excitedly. "Are you sure you guys don't want to get married with us?" Amy questioned excitedly.   
Nora and Jeff looked at each other, "Thanks just the same Amy-girl," Jeff replied good-naturedly, "but we've talked it over, and we would really like to have our own wedding."  
Amy would have loved to have a double wedding, but she understood.  
Matt and Jeff both cleared their throats. "Would you be my best man?" the brothers asked each other simultaneously. The color rose in their cheeks as Amy and Nora laughed. "Yes," Matt and Jeff answered each other at the same time.   
"That was good guys, you couldn't have timed it any better," Amy teased, a twinkle in her eyes.   
Jeff smiled and looked at Matt, "We were able to get a pastor for a November wedding," he said excitedly.   
"That's great!" Matt said, excited for his baby brother. "But did you just say a pastor, don't you need a church too?" Matt asked, confused.  
"That's just it, we don't need a church, we are going to have an outdoor wedding!" Jeff exclaimed happily.  
"Oh." Amy and Matt looked at each other in surprise.   
Jeff frowned, "You don't like it do you?" Even though it really didn't matter what anyone else thought, Jeff still wanted his brother's approval.  
"N, no, I think it's a neat idea, I guess I just wasn't expecting it, that's all."  
"I think it will make a lovely picture, the two of you getting married outdoors," Amy replied eagerly.   
"So, by February, we'll be out and you two will have the whole place to yourselves," Amy said, grinning mischievously.   
Nora stared at Amy, a blank look on her face, "I'm sorry Amy, but I have no idea what you're talking about."  
Amy's face darkened, "Jeff, did you tell Nora about us?"   
"Tell me about what?" Nora asked in confusion, her blue eyes darting back and forth between the two.   
Jeff swallowed hard and ran a hand through his hair. Turning to Amy and Matt, Jeff took Nora's hand, and said quietly, "If you'll excuse us a minute."   
Walking over to an empty booth, a confused Nora turned to Jeff, "What's she talking about?"  
"Well, Matt is having the house built for them but.."   
Nora bobbed her head up and down, "Right, I know?" she prodded gently..   
"It won't be finished until four months after the wedding, so Matt and Amy will be staying with us for the first three months of our marriage."  
Nora stared at him in shock, unsure of how to respond.  
"Well, say something!" Jeff whispered pleadingly.   
"I don't mind, I suppose," Nora replied slowly, "but why didn't you tell me? Jeff, once we are married you can't leave me out of the loop like this. You need to tell me these things, in advance. That, and it makes me feel like a fool when everyone else is clued in but me!" Nora replied in exasperation.  
"Nora!" Jeff hissed, "people will hear."  
"I don't care," she whispered back.   
"Nora, don't you think you are acting a little bit childish? It's not like I'm married to you yet."   
Her mouth dropped open, "Excuse me?!"  
*Uh oh.* As soon as the words slipped out of his mouth, he knew he was in trouble.  
Nora's cornflower, blue eyes blazed, "I'll choose to ignore that - for now. Let me tell you something though mister," she replied angrily, shaking a finger at him.   
"Nora, people are staring," Jeff whispered urgently.   
"Jeff, with four people in the house, privacy is going to be a big issue," Nora pointed out.   
"What issue? Matt and Amy will give us our privacy, I'm sure."  
Nora rolled her eyes, "With good intentions, yes, but it will be harder with two couples sharing the same house."  
"I'm sure everything will be fine, besides you and Amy are practically best friends. Trust me, it'll be fine. I'm totally confident that things will work out," Jeff told himself coolly, even though nagging doubts lingered in the back of his mind.  
"I hope so," she muttered under her breath.   
  
Week #2  
Matt and Amy spent the whole day shopping. In no time, Matt found his tuxedo, but Amy, highly frustrated, couldn't find anything she wanted to be married in.   
"Hon, maybe you are being a little too picky about this," he suggested.   
Amy shook her head stubbornly, "Matt, I've tried on dozens of wedding dresses today and none look quite right on me. This is my wedding dress, I want it to be perfect."   
He sighed, "Well, why don't you check the web?"  
"I don't want to buy a dress off the web, I don't know what I'm getting," Amy protested.  
Frustrated, Matt let out a deep breath in an attempt to quell his rising irritation, "I'm not saying you have to buy it over the web, just check out the designs, see if anything catches your eye. Then maybe you can have a seamstress make it or something."  
Amy's eyes lit up, "Hey, you're right, that's a great idea." She leaned over to kiss him, "Thanks Matt."  
"Of course it's a great idea," he retorted, "I'm always right," Matt finished with a grin.   
"How come you are so calm about this whole thing?"  
"The wedding, because I already found my clothes," he said with a wide smile.   
Amy elbowed him, "Ha, ha, very funny. I'll call you if I find anything." Blowing him a quick kiss, Amy dashed out of the mall.   
Excitedly, Amy turned on her computer and spent the next several hours surfing the web. Her eyes burning, she rubbed at them wearily. *Okay, this is it, if I don't find anything on this web site, I'm just going to have to sett.." She gasped, all thoughts of giving up flew out of her head as she stared at the dress that popped up on screen. *It's absolutely heavenly!*  
Amy called Matt and told him her discovery.  
"See I knew it, I told you that you would find something on the Internet," Matt said proudly.   
"Okay, okay, quit rubbing it in would ya," Amy demanded playfully.  
"It's my job," Matt responded, equally playful.   
  
Week #3:  
Amy felt much more at ease, her dress was being worked on. The baker knew what type of cake her and Matt wanted and would get started on it in early October. Somehow, in what little spare time they had, Amy and Matt had sent all the invitations out. They were hopeful everyone would be able to come. All she had to do now was ask a certain few people if they would be in the wedding party. She swallowed hard, nervously approaching the group. "Stephanie, would you like to be my maid of honor?"   
Stephanie's eyes gleamed, "Really, you're serious?"  
"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Amy asked with a smile as she hugged her.   
"In that case, I'll except," Stephanie responded, beaming.   
Amy frowned, "Steph, have you seen Trish?"  
"No, I haven't seen her all day."  
"Okay, well thanks anyway." Nora and Jeff were busy getting their own wedding plans together, so Amy didn't want to make a somewhat stressful situation any tougher. So, she decided to ask Trish. Trish had become a great and valued friend to her over the past year. Thinking back, Amy remembered the incident when the earthquake hit.  
  
Flashback:  
"Amy, I'm not in love with Matt, I don't think I ever was. I was just trying to stir up trouble, that's all. I'm sorry. Besides, it's easy to tell that you're in love with Matt and I think you guys are perfect for each other," she said smiling brightly.   
  
"She's going to be okay, Lisa," Trish said soothingly.   
Amy suddenly started thrashing around and mumbled, "Have to go, gotta tell Matt..before it's to late," Amy wailed. She was almost frantic, with beads of sweat forming on her forehead.  
"You're not going anywhere honey, but we'll talk to Matt, I promise," Trish said solemnly.  
  
Return to the present:  
Amy finally found Trish and Andrew discussing the script for that night. Reluctantly, Andrew was allowing her to come to ringside, but only if she stayed far enough away from the fighting. Timidly, Amy approached them, because it seemed even though he was laying down the ground rules, Trish wanted to step all over them.   
"Um, excuse me?"   
"What?!" they demanded.   
Amy took a step back, "Uh, maybe I'll come back later."   
"No, it's okay Ames, what can we do for ya?" Andrew asked apologetically.   
"I was wondering if you would like to be my bridesmaid Trish?"   
"Would I, I would be honored!" Trish beamed.   
"Great, thanks Trish. I was hoping you would say yes, you've been a great friend to me in the past year and I wanted to show my appreciation," Amy replied, smiling softly.   
"That's what friends are for," Trish replied, her voice equally soft. "You taught me that."  
  
One week before the wedding:  
"I'm so excited, yet nervous at the same time," Amy whispered to Nora, her heart thudding in her chest.  
"About what?" Nora asked casually, unlocking the door to her apartment. As soon as she opened the door, several people jumped up and yelled, "Surprise!"   
"Wh, what?!" Amy exclaimed in surprise.   
"The wedding or the Bridal shower," Nora replied mischievously.   
"We know you didn't want a Bridal shower, but we just had to get you a wedding present and a congratulations cake," Monica blurted out excitedly. Jessica walked out from the kitchen, bearing a large cake in her hands.   
"Oh my gosh, you guys!" Amy smiled in amazement. "You didn't have to do anything. So whose idea was it?"  
Nora slowly raised her hand. "Mine," she replied sheepishly.   
Amy smiled and shook her head, "Aw, you guys," she said, giving each of them a hug. They had cake and talked, all the while waiting for a certain special guest to arrive. Suspiciously, Amy began to feel that the gang was hiding something, when suddenly a knock sounded at the door. Amy looked at Nora with interest as she practically leaped up from her seat next to Jessica.   
"Thank goodness you're here," Nora whispered anxiously as the young woman stepped through the doorway.  
Amy herself jumped up when she saw who it was, "Mel, it's so great to see you! How are you doing?"  
Melanie opened her mouth to say something, then as if changing her mind, she smiled. "Really good, thanks."   
She handed Amy a box wrapped in green tissue paper, "Here, this is from us."  
"You guys, I wasn't expecting any wedding presents," Amy said with a shake of her head, though it was impossible for her to keep the excited smile off her face as she sat down on the sofa and gingerly started removing the wrapping paper. She stopped suddenly, studying their faces intently, hoping their faces would give them away as to what it was.  
*Oh fudge, nothing!* she thought, to her dismay.   
"We know you better than you think Ames," Trish said with a grin, "we aren't letting our faces give it away this time."  
Resuming her task, Amy removed the box lid, pulled back red tissue paper and gasped. Turning a bright shade of red, Amy demanded, "Okay, who got me this?" Once again, Nora raised her hand, looking quite sheepish. "The outfit was my idea and we all chipped in, thinking it would be perfect for you and Matt."  
"Outfit!" Amy exclaimed with mock severity, "Nora, there's barely nothing here."  
"That was the idea," Nora answered, a slow smile spreading across her face.   
"What's happened to the sweet, little innocent Nora I knew?" Amy asked, a smile on her face.  
"I've been hanging around Jeff too long," Nora replied slyly. Turning a bit red, Nora responded, "No, honestly, I just thought it would be perfect for you and Matt on your wedding night."  
Slightly embarrassed, Amy held up the filmy, emerald green lace and silk teddy with matching green velvet thong.   
"It's really pretty Amy," Monica said shyly.   
"Thank you."  
"If that doesn't get Matt going, nothing will," Stephanie replied, with a wink.   
Amy noticed Melanie fidgeting with a gold wedding band on her finger. She didn't remember seeing the ring on her finger before, so Amy innocently commented, "Wow Melanie, I've never seen you wear your wedding ring before."  
"I don't. After Greg died it reminded me of all that I lost, so I hid our wedding ring away. Chris purchased this wedding ring for me the day before we exchanged vows." 


	8. Till There Was You

Disclaimer: All of the people in this story are owned by Vince McMahon and the WWF, they are not mine, except Lenae, Monica, Melanie, Aunt Carrie, Uncle Wes, Michael and Lisa. The song "Till There Was You" is by The Beatles and "Stranded" is by Plumb, they are not mine. If you would like to use this story please ask, thanks.   
Author's note: Thanks sis for your input and proof-reading on this chapter, it's greatly appreciated. :)  
  
Chapter 8: Till There Was You  
  
Amy's eyes widened in shock, "Wha, what?! You two got married?"  
Melanie nodded hesitantly, "The day before yesterday. We knew it was right."  
"Wa, wait a minute, you mean to tell me you aren't in love with him?" Amy asked in disgust.  
Melanie smiled a gentle, almost dreamy smile, "Quite the contrary. The past few months I've known him only solidified what has been happening in my heart."   
Tears came to Monica's eyes, "This is so sweet."  
"It's like we each knew what the other was feeling, until finally, Chris got down on one knee and proposed to me."  
"And you said yes," Amy answered quietly.   
Melanie nodded. Amy threw her arms around her neck, tears of joy coming springing to her eyes, "I'm sorry for doubting you Mel, and I'm so happy for you two."   
"So how is little Gregory Christopher doing?" Amy asked, a gleam in her eye.  
  
Finally, it's here!:   
"But you have too!" Matt pleaded.   
"Don't whine, it does not become you Matthew Moore Hardy," Jeff scolded.   
"Alright, alright, I'll do it!" Chris exclaimed, throwing up his hands. Matt clapped his friend on the back, "Thanks man. Besides, every one knows you are a better singer than I am."   
Chris gave him a sidelong glance, "Don't butter me up man."   
Nervously, Chris let his neck loll to one side then the other as he waited, somewhat impatiently, to walk down the aisle. *Singing in front of a screaming crowd is one thing, but at my best friend's wedding is another.* Smiling, Chris watched as Amy's 3 year old cousin, Lisa, slowly walked down the aisle, looking every bit the little princess, with her fluffy blonde curls, tossing light pink flower petals along the plush, forest green carpet as she went. Waiting for his cue to go out, Michael, Amy's 6 year old cousin and Lisa's older brother, nervously shifted from one foot to the other. From across the hallway, Jeff gave Michael the thumbs up sign and mouthed, "Knock em dead sport," he said with an encouraging smile. Coaxing a small smile from the little guy, Michael walked carefully down the aisle, wanting to make sure that the ring didn't fall off the fluffy rose - colored pillow.   
Next, Jeff came slowly down the aisle, with a slightly showing Trish on his arm. Chris followed, with a slightly rounder Stephanie on his arm. Leaving Stephanie's side, he walked over to the mic, standing slightly off to the side of the podium. The wedding march began to play as Amy, dressed in a flowing, white satin gown, walked slowly down the aisle, Matt's father at her side. Temporarily, giving the bouquet of red roses in her hands to her Mother, Amy walked up to Matt and gently withdrew her arm from Mr. Hardy's.   
"I'm proud to call you my daughter," he said huskily, tears coming to his eyes.   
Amy's own eyes glistening, she lifted her white veil, revealing her red hair piled atop her head, with stray curls hanging down here and there, and gave her soon - to - be father-in-law a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Mr. Hardy, you don't know how much that means to me."   
"Your Mother would be proud son," Gilbert whispered, wrapping an arm around his eldest son's shoulders.   
"Thanks Dad," but Matt's eyes were focused solely on Amy.   
Turning from Gilbert Hardy, Amy tucked her hand into Matt's. As he wrapped his own hand around hers, Matt's eyes never left her radiant face.   
Taking the microphone, Chris managed to keep the screaming edge out of his voice as he sang softly:  
  
"There were bells on a hill,   
but I never heard them ringing.  
No, I never heard them at all,   
till there was you.   
Till there was you."   
  
"I love you," Matt whispered to her. They turned to face the minister. "Pastor Smith, so we meet again," Matt said, an amused grin on his face.   
"Under better circumstances I hope," Pastor Smith responded, a twinkle in his eye.   
Opening his Bible, Pastor Smith spoke, "Do you Matthew Moore Hardy take Amy Christine Dumas to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
"I do," Matt fairly shouted, as he turned to Amy and took both her slender hands in his.   
"Do you Amy Christine Dumas take Matthew Moore Hardy to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?"   
"I do," Amy answered solemnly, though her heart was spilling over with joy. Trish started wiping at the tears in her eyes, unsure if it was her hormones, or just the sweetness of the ceremony. Even Chris and Jeff did a quick swipe at their eyes every now - and - then.  
"Well then, by the power vested in me and in the eyes of God, I now pronounce you man and wife." Cupping Amy's face in his palms, Matt gently pressed a kiss to her lips.   
"I've waited so long for this moment," Matt said, swallowing hard. Turning, Amy reached down to retrieve the bouquet from her mother, at the same time giving her a hug. Before Amy and Matt went to greet the guests, she gave Trish and Steph big hugs, "Thank you both for being a part of our wedding, it means so much."   
"We maybe four months pregnant, but we wouldn't have missed it for the world!" they exclaimed simultaneously, still sniffling. Amy just laughed. Bending down, Amy gave pulled her cousins into a hug. "You guys did great!" she exclaimed, smiling brightly at them. Lisa and Michael beamed at her compliment. "Where's your mama?" Amy asked.   
"She has her camera ready to take a pictwure of you," Lisa responded innocently, pointing Aunt Carrie out in the crowd.   
Carrie frowned slightly, placing a finger to her lips, "Remember Lisa, I wanted to play, let's surprise cousin Amy."  
"Ohh!" Lisa clapped a hand to her mouth, obviously forgetting everything her mama told her. Running over to her mother, she buried her face in her mama's light blue skirt. Laughing, Amy crossed the distance between her and Aunt Carrie, hugging her tightly from the side, "Oh, it's so good to see you again! I'm glad you could make it, how are you doing?"  
"Fit as a fiddle, except for a slight limp, and that wasn't going to keep me from missing this. Are you kidding, I always knew you guys were perfect for each other!" she exclaimed with an all knowing smile.   
Matt pulled Jeff into a bear hug and whispered, "Thanks baby brother, for being my best man."   
Jeff smiled endearingly into Matt's beaming face, "How could I have said no."  
"And Chris, thanks for doing that for me, and for keeping the "Fozzy" in you tucked inside," Matt said with a grin.  
"You're welcome," Chris said, his own smile beaming, "but that means I get to release the "Fozzy," inside at the reception," he joked, grinning mischievously.   
Pictures were taken, guests were greeted on their way out, until finally, husband and wife climbed into the limo, as Lisa and Michael joined 'the big kids,' in throwing rice on the couple.   
Amy rested her head against Matt's shoulder, "I can scarcely believe it. We finally got married."   
"I know," Matt responded, the wonderment obvious in his voice. Wrapping his arms around her satin clad waist, so as not to wrinkle the delicate rosebud shaped fabric adorning her shoulders. "I have the distinct feeling that many of people were silently cheering us on to tie the knot," he whispered thoughtfully into her hair. Just then, Matt pulled back, easing his hold on Amy, as the quiet whir of the partitioned tinted glass going up, caught his attention. So did the glimpse of Al Snow's face - grinning widely.   
"Hey, how did.."   
"He had to pull some strings," Amy replied, chuckling softly. "Now kiss me Mr. Hardy," Amy demanded softly, tracing his jawline.   
"My pleasure Mrs. Hardy." Smiling, he pressed his lips to hers.  
When the white limousine came to a halt in front of the reception hall, Al lowered the glass partition and turned around to face Matt and Amy, "You are so right Matt, you have no idea how many people were rooting for you two," he said seriously, a twinkle in his eye. Before Matt had a chance to register his comment, Al practically shooed them out of the car, "Now go, your public awaits."   
Taken aback by Al's direct comment, Matt slowly got out and held the door open for his beloved.   
Pulling up her skirts, Amy grasped Matt's hand tightly, as he led her up the steep steps. As they hurried down the long hallway, Amy gasped, "I feel like Cinderella late for the ball."  
"I hope not, we might still have a few min.." Matt replied, glancing at his watch.  
"Congratulations!" the guests yelled to the newlyweds as they stepped into the expansive dining room. Matt smiled weakly, "Not," he whispered to Amy.  
Jeff and Trish ushered Matt and Amy to the wedding party table.   
Feeling the blood rush to her face, Amy leaned towards Matt, "I can't believe we were late - to our own wedding party!" she exclaimed in a hushed whisper.  
Trish, seated to the left of Amy, responded, "You guys aren't late," she answered with a sly smile. "Matt, double check your watch."  
He looked down at his watch, carefully this time. "Oh, oh yeah," he replied with a relieved smile as he looked up at the two women. "Thanks Trish."   
She smiled, "No problem."  
"What, what time is it?" Amy asked, resting her hand on Matt's sleeve.   
"We arrived on time, in fact we got here ten minutes early, everyone else just arrived before us."  
"We wanted to get here earlier to surprise you," Stephanie replied with a smile, leaning forward.   
Everyone immediately quieted as Jeff stood up. Picking up his glass, he started to speak, "I would like to propose a toast to my brother, Matt and Amy, who is like the sister I never had. I love you both, and wish you a wonderful and fulfilling marriage." With a conspiratorial wink to Matt and Amy, Jeff continued, "And on behalf of everyone in this room, it's about time!" Matt shook his head as a slow smile spread across his face, "You're incorrigible Jeff."  
"I know," Jeff answered with a sly grin.  
"But you know I wouldn't have it any other way," Matt replied, his eyes getting misty as he gave his brother a hug.  
"Thanks big brother," Amy said softly, reaching across Matt, to squeeze Jeff's hand.   
His fingers curled around hers, "Any time lil sis," Jeff replied warmly, a twinkle in his green eyes.   
The caterers placed heaping plates of honey baked ham, roast tenderloin, mashed potatoes and gravy, zucchini stuffing and green beans before the wedding party and guests. Amy glanced over at Lisa as Aunt Carrie cut Lisa's ham into bite - size pieces. Lisa grabbed the plastic fork in her chubby fist and stuffed a bite of ham and green beans into her mouth. Thoughtfully, she poked at her zucchini stuffing before taking a tentative bite. Finding it to her liking, she smiled toothily.   
A wistful smile on her face, Amy leaned in towards Matt, "I wonder if our children will look like that."  
Matt smiled, following her gaze. His look turned to one of horror, as he turned back to Amy, "Like that?! She's wearing the food!" He looked back at Lisa again, who was now smashing the mashed potatoes between her fingers. He cringed inwardly, *I love children, but I don't know if I'm ready for that!*   
"She's just a child, don't let her intimidate you. You didn't let Michael."  
"But, but that was different. There was no physical mess," Matt argued.   
Amy raised an eyebrow, "You have to clean up after you're own mess don't you?" she challenged.  
Matt opened his mouth to speak, but found he had no answer. Matt was relieved when he saw Chris step up to the microphone.   
"I'll be right back," he whispered into her ear. Stepping up onto the stage, Matt whispered something to Chris. Frowning slightly, Chris stepped away from the mic and pulled a C.D. from the shelf behind him. "After this you can sing some of your Fozzy tunes, I promise, " Matt cajoled him.   
"I know, I know," Chris mumbled, trying hard not to smile. Even though he couldn't scream out some Fozzy songs yet, he was still thrilled to be apart of their wedding, and of all things their D.J. *This is right up my alley!* he thought excitedly.   
Hopping down from the stage, Matt held his hand out to Amy, "Dance with me?" he asked excitedly.   
"Wh what, now, but everyone is still eating?" Amy questioned nervously.  
"Well then, we'll provide them with some entertainment," Matt responded, smiling charmingly.   
Returning his engaging smile, Amy reached for his hand. Leading her onto the polished wood dance floor, Matt wrapped one arm around her waist, while taking her hand in the other.   
Matt nodded his head ever so slightly. Then Chris nodded back, pressing the play button.   
"You know it only breaks my heart,  
to see you standing in the dark alone,  
waiting there for me to come back.  
I'm too afraid to show.."  
  
Amy smiled, her eyes sparkling, "You didn't."  
"Oh but I did," Matt replied, his eyes sparkling mischievously. Releasing her hand, Matt wrapped both arms around her waist as Amy locked both hands behind his neck.   
"My favorite song. It's been almost a year since that day," Amy said, her eyes getting misty.   
"I know," Matt answered softly as Amy rested her head against his chest. Other couples slowly drifted onto the dance floor as the song continued to play.   
"If it's coming over you   
like it's coming over me.  
I'm crashing like a tidal wave   
that drags me out to sea,  
and I wanna be with you and   
and you wanna be with me.   
I'm crashing like a tidal wave  
and I don't wanna be   
Stranded, stranded, stranded, stranded."  
  
As Jeff whirled he and Nora towards the newlyweds, he met Matt's eyes and gave a slight nod of his head. Matt looked over Amy's head to see Lenae sitting forlornly at her parents' table, head propped in her hands.   
"If you'll excuse me just a minute Amy," Matt spoke softly, distracted. A bit taken aback, Amy reluctantly released him.   
Lenae let out a sigh, as she watched the numerous couples whirl around the dance floor. *Matt is so sweet and cute and even though Amy is nice, it's still painful for me to watch them together, especially now that he is married.*  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Matt asked quietly, sitting down across from her.  
"Hmm," Lenae mumbled, not really seeing Matt, as she intently continued to watch the couples.   
"Let's dance!" Matt said enthusiastically, grabbing Lenae's hands.  
"What!" Her eyes widened, "I, I can't. I don't know how to dance!" she exclaimed, her heart pounding in her chest.   
Matt smiled easily, "It doesn't matter, I'll show you." Taking her hands in his, he whirled her around the dance floor.   
"Matt," Lenae said, slowly lifting her eyes to his, "I want to find a guy - like you," she rushed out in one breath. Matt stared at her in surprise, then burst out in laughter.   
Roughly pulling her hands from his, she placed her hands on her hips, "What's so funny?" Lenae demanded. Slightly embarrassed, since they were the only ones standing still, Matt took her hands in his and continued to dance. "Why did you laugh at me?"  
"Sweetie, I wasn't laughing at you. Look, you are only eight years old, first of all, you wouldn't be dating a " 'guy,' " you would be dating a boy. Dating will come in it's own time, but not now."  
"Why not?" she demanded.   
"Because," Matt squirmed a bit, "when boys are your age they don't like girls like that. They um, believe girls to have cooties."  
"Cooties, what are cooties?"  
Getting in deeper by the second, he desperately scanned the room in search of Trish or Andrew. No such luck. "Cooties are an imaginary disease."  
Lenae looked up at him, her eyes wide with wonderment, "Oh, that would explain why Bobby ran away screaming, when I tried to give him a hug on the school playground yesterday."  
"Uh yeah, something like that," Matt replied with a grin.  
"But when will a find a guy like you?"  
"When you are much older, and honey, I hope you find a man even better than me," Matt replied. Planting a kiss on her golden, blonde hair, he gently placed Lenae back in her chair. Matt turned and started to walk away.   
"Oh Matt?" Lenae called after him.  
Sighing ever so slightly, he turned back around.  
"Would you ask Chris to sing a slow song please, his screaming is hurting my ears." Matt smiled at her simple honesty.   
"Sure thing Lenae." *Oh I'm sure Chris is going to love this,* Matt thought with a mischievous grin. As the dancing wound down a bit, Amy announced they were going to have cake. Amy adored chocolate cake while Matt loved cheesecake, so they had both. The icing was mocha cheesecake flavored while the cake itself was chocolate. Lisa watched, intrigued, as Matt and Amy each fed each other a bite.   
"Why are they acting like me when I eat?" she asked innocently.  
Aunt Carrie laughed, "Because, it's tradition honey."   
Quite bewildered, she responded with her mouth in a perfect "O."  
"Adults are silly," Michael mumbled.  
Jeff grinned widely, "This will be the only time I get to see Amy stuff Matt's face, just because normally he does it himself. I am soo glad I'm filming this." Jeff handed off the camera to Nora, just in time for Matt to smash a small piece of cake in his brother's face.   
"And I am soo glad that Nora was filming that," Matt emphasized, grinning widely.   
"Traitor," Jeff muttered as Nora burst out in laughter.   
"Hmm, yum," Jeff exclaimed, licking the icing off his lips. "I think I should share the wealth." Shoving the camera into Uncle Wes's hands, Jeff planted a messy kiss on Nora's lips.   
"Uhh," she said, wiping the icing from her lips. "Hmm, hey this is good!"   
Everyone started laughing, but no one laughed harder than Lenae. *This is just too funny!*   
Afterwards, the group was almost too full to move. The brave soul that she was, Amy was the first to get up, "Alright ladies, time to get yourselves out of those comfy chairs and catch this flying bouquet!"  
The girls stayed seated, since they weren't grown - ups. "Come on," Amy wheedled, crooking her finger, "you are little ladies too," Amy finished with a smile. Excitedly, Lenae and Lisa joined the throng of women.   
"Everybody ready?" Amy yelled behind her. Tossing it high and far, the women screamed and - Lenae came up with the catch, clutching the flowers tightly in her hands.   
Amy smiled, her long train trailing after her, "You know what this means don't you?"  
"No, what?"   
"Legend has it, the woman who catches the bouquet becomes a bride next."  
"Really?!" Lenae's eyes twinkled.  
"Really," Amy replied giving her a hug.   
"Alright boys, who wants to catch the garter belt?" Matt announced with a devilish grin.  
"Oh no!" Amy feigned, making a beeline for the double doors.   
"Not so fast Red," Matt whispered in her ear, as he grabbed her waist from behind. Picking her up, he tossed her over his shoulder.   
"We sure know how to entertain an audience don't we?" Amy said, grinning widely.   
Gently, Matt sat her down in the plush chair in the center of the room.   
Pushing her skirt up some, Matt slid his hand up her dress, "I hope you shaved your legs babe," he commented dryly.   
"Oh shut up!" Amy responded good - naturedly. Truth was they were both a bit nervous and were trying to lighten the mood a little bit.   
"How far up your leg is this?" Matt hissed.   
"How far up do you think it is?" Amy countered mischievously, a twinkle in her hazel eyes.   
"Ah ha!" Matt exclaimed. Lifting her leg up off the floor a bit, Matt stretched the green trimmed garter off around her shoe. The men cheered as Matt tossed the garter up and over. Everyone turned around as they saw a sheepish Erin come up off the floor with it.   
"You know what this means," Matt said knowingly, casting a glance over at Monica, who was blushing a deep scarlet. As the party wound down, everyone helped clean up, but Matt tried to keep Amy out of the mix as much as possible, since he didn't want her wedding dress to get all dirty.   
Finally, it was time to go. Everyone said their good-byes. Tearfully, Amy hugged Lisa, Michael, Aunt Carrie and Uncle Wes.  
"You two had better come up and visit when you get settled," Aunt Carrie demanded, wiping the tears from her own eyes.   
Uncle Wes wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Congratulations you two," he said warmly. Amy turned around, *Now where did Matt go off to,* she wondered, placing her hands on her hips. Gingerly, Matt crept down the steps of the reception hall, carrying a sleeping Lisa in his arms. Amy's heart nearly melted at the sight, *Someday, I want Matt to be holding our child in his arms,* she thought longingly. Matt tried to jolt her as little as possible as he passed little Lisa into Uncle Wes's arms, but to no avail. Her eyes opened wide, struggling in Matt's and Uncle Wes's arms, "No nap, I don't want to sweep yet!"   
In an attempt to calm her down, Matt took her back in his arms and began to dance with her. She pulled her hands from Matt's, clapping them together, "Ooh goody, I get to dance wif Unca Matt!"   
"Just keep a tight hold on her," Uncle Wes yelled, seeing the panicked look on his face.   
"Neigh!." Everyone turned around at the sound of a horse - as Jeff rounded the corner, a giggling Michael clinging tightly to his neck. Breathing heavily, Jeff bent down so Michael could slide off his back.  
"Again!" he exclaimed, kicking Jeff in the sides.   
"Whoa, calm down sport. Remember, I'm not a real horse," Jeff said good - naturedly.   
Uncle Wes lifted Michael off his back, "Come on son, we need to be leaving soon."   
"Whew, I'm dizzy," Lisa exclaimed as Matt sat her down. Aunt Carrie picked her up.   
No sooner had she picked her up, did she start pushing to get back down. "Unca Jeffy!" She raced to him, arms outstretched. Jeff picked her up and swung her around, "Hey there Angel," Jeff announced. Little did he realize Nora watching from the shadows, arms crossed, a bright smile on her face.   
Michael ran over to Matt, "Bye Uncle Matt," he whispered shyly.   
"Bye kiddo. Be good and take care of your Mom okay?"  
Michael nodded, "Okay."   
"Alright kids, time to go," Aunt Carrie and Uncle Wes announced simultaneously. Amy gave her Aunt and Uncle one last hug.  
"Thanks for coming to the wedding, it really meant a lot to us," Matt told them earnestly.   
"We wouldn't have missed it for the world," Uncle Wes said with a smile.   
Michael and Lisa exchanged bear hugs with Amy. "Be good," she whispered to them.  
Michael made one last beeline for Jeff. Sniffling, Michael wrapped his little arms around Jeff's neck, "I don't want to leave," Michael whispered into his shoulder.   
Jeff wrapped his arms around the little guy, "Hey, don't cry sport. Nora and I talked with your Mom and Dad and we are going to visit you all this coming Spring."  
"Really?!" His eyes brightened, "How long is that?"  
Jeff smiled, "A few months."  
"Oh goody!" Beaming, he skipped to the car as his parents called him again.   
"Bye Unca Jeffy!" Michael yelled, sticking his head out the window as they pulled out of the parking lot.   
Amy crossed her arms. "He's really taken with you," she said with a smile.  
"I know," Jeff replied with a frown.  
Matt clapped a hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong?"  
"So am I."  
Al cut the engine, opening the door for Amy and Matt.   
"Thanks Al, for everything," Matt said gratefully.   
"Oh it was my pleasure. I couldn't have chosen a better couple to be chauffeur to." Tipping his black cap, Al smiled impishly, "Now you kids don't do anything I wouldn't do."   
Amy gave him a hug and laughed, "Will do." Watching the limousine pull out of the driveway, Amy said with finality, "Well, we're finally married. It seems like it took us forever, doesn't it?" Amy asked, turning to Matt.  
Thoughtful, he replied, "Sometimes, yes, but I have the feeling we aren't the only ones." Ignoring the quizzical look she gave him, he took her hand, "Come on, let's go inside." They walked up the steps to the door, when Amy let out a cry of surprise as Matt literally swept her off her feet.   
"Matt, what are you doing?" Amy cried in surprise.  
"Carrying you across the threshold that's what. I'm going to do this right," he stated determinedly. Amy laughed as he struggled to fit her and the folds of her voluminous dress inside the door-frame at the same time.   
"There," he said exultantly, setting Amy on her feet gently. She looked at Matt's beet red face, "Putting on a bit of extra weight there aren't ya doughboy," she teased, poking a finger in his stomach. "Hey!" he exclaimed. Pulling up her dress and train, she raced up the stairs. Able to move much faster than his bride, Matt caught up to Amy and tackled her to the ground.   
"Gotcha!" he exclaimed, his eyes gleaming in triumph, as he grasped her wrists.   
Amy frowned, her chest heaving against his, "Get up, you are going to get my dress all dirty."  
Allowing her to get up, Matt watched Amy walk regally down the hall, Matt grinned, "You're just a sore loser."  
A wicked grin on her face, Amy turned around to face Matt, "We shall see who is the sore loser."  
Matt frowned in alarm, *Uh oh.*   
  
A short time later:  
Amy and Matt sat on the back porch, watching the sun fade into the trees. Her head against his shoulder, she sighed, "It's so beautiful and peaceful out here."  
"I know, I wish every day could be like this."  
Amy lifted her head from Matt's shoulder, "Well, it was awfully nice of Jeff to leave us the house for tonight. Where is he staying at anyway?  
"You mean, who is he staying with," Matt corrected her.  
Amy raised an eyebrow.  
"He is staying with Chris and Jessica," he said, a sly grin playing on his lips.   
"I want to hear all about it tomorrow," Amy replied with a smirk. "I'm sure the conversation will be interesting."  
Standing up, Matt took her hand. "I can think of something a bit more interesting," Matt said with a sly grin.  
"Oh really," Amy said with a smile, "do tell."  
"How about I show you," he suggested smoothly. Noiselessly, they made their way upstairs. Matt opened his bedroom door and flipped on the lightswitch. Amy stared at his room, speechless.   
"Pardon me, I thought a 27 year old man lived here, not a 10 year old boy," Amy cracked.   
"Hey!" Matt defended, "I've liked race cars since I was a kid and I haven't changed."  
"Obviously," Amy said dryly as she watched Matt flop back on his race car bed.   
"Besides," he said, linking his hands behind his head, "I don't want to change," he pouted.   
Amy laughed, "Whatever Matty." Her voice floated away as she entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Nervously, she stripped down to her underthings and reached for the green negligee that the girls had bought for her. Reluctantly, she pulled her hand back thoughtfully, as a plan formed in her head. Nervously, Matt pulled his t-shirt off and ran a hand through his hair. He walked to the bay window and pulled back the curtain and opened the window. "A full moon," he said to himself with a smile. The bright beam shone through the window and left a pattern on the floor.   
"Matt?" Amy asked hesitantly. He turned around.   
"You startled me there for a second," he said, a slow smile spreading across his face. "You look beautiful."  
She laughed nervously, "Maybe you have been talking to the moon too much."   
Matt sat down on the bed and pulled her into his lap, "Red, you could be wearing a potato sack and I would still think you are gorgeous - inside and out."  
"The girls bought me lingerie.. hey, I see that gleam in your eye Matt Hardy!"   
Matt barely bit back a grin, "Sweetheart, whatever you feel most comfortable in."   
"You're darn right! And I feel most comfortable wearing one of your old sweatshirts. Um, you did wash this by the way, didn't you?"  
"What do you take me for.. - um, I think so." Amy just laughed and buried her head in his shoulder.  
"Nervous?" Matt asked her gently.  
"Completely, and you?"  
"Very, I - ah!" Amy giggled as she resumed her tickling. "You know I am ticklish - and I hate being tickled!"  
"So," Amy answered flippantly. "Say Uncle!" she demanded. Matt tried to push her hands away as he fell back against the pillows. Mercilessly, she attacked his ribs with a vengeance.   
"Uncle, uncle!" he yelled. Amy pulled back, breathless.   
Her guard down, Matt grabbed her by the shoulders, flipping her over so she was pinned beneath him. "Now, I'm the one on top," he finished, breathing heavily.   
"Face it, I'm too much for you," Amy said, a saucy grin on her face.   
"Never!" Cupping her face in his, Matt's lips passionately claimed hers. Caressing his face with her fingertips, Amy fervently returned the kiss.   
Sunlight streamed through the window as Amy slowly opened her eyes. Snuggling closer to Matt she laid her head on his chest, content to feel the rise and fall of it. He reached an arm over and rested his hand on the back of her head, softly stroking her gleaming, red tresses.   
Amy smiled sleepily, "So, you're awake."  
"Mm Hmm," Matt responded, smiling slightly.   
"I'm going to go take a bath, then one of us can make breakfast."  
Matt opened one eye at her last statement, "One of us?"   
"Mm Hmm," she sing - songed as she shut the bathroom door.   
  
30 minutes later:  
Matt carefully balanced the two trays as he opened up their bedroom door. Sitting them carefully on the desk next to the window, he rapped his knuckles on the bathroom door, "Breakfast is ready."  
"Okay, I'll be out soon!"  
"Soon, you are going to be a prune if you stay in their much longer!" Matt yelled. "Besides, breakfast will get cold."  
Impatient, Matt threw open the door. Sighing, Amy sunk deeper into the bubble bath.   
"Ummm, Calgon take me away," she said with a wry grin, closing her eyes.   
Cautiously, Matt tip-toed over, "Ames?"  
Suddenly, a soapy hand shot out of the water, grabbing a fistful of Matt's collar. Amy planted a quick yet passionate kiss on Matt's lips. "I'm glad we waited." Cradling her face in his hands, Matt responded, "So am I." Alas, as Matt deepened the kiss, he discovered that it is not wise to lean over the edge of a slippery tub. A loud splash sounded as Matt fell in. "Ah! I definitely sense breakfast will be cold."  
"Ya think," Amy retorted with a small giggle. 


	9. A New Life

Disclaimer: The wrestlers and the WWF do not belong to me, they are bought and paid for by Vince McMahon. (It's true, it's true1 :-)  
  
The only characters that are mine(for this chapter,) are the twins and Penny. :)  
  
If you would like to borrow this story, please ask me first, thanks!   
  
Chapter 9: A New Life  
  
Quietly, Jeff turned the key in the lock, hoping what lay beyond the door wouldn't scar him for life. With a quick shove, Jeff pushed open the door, his eyes squeezed shut. Nothing. Ever so slowly, he opened his eyes. Not a person in sight, but he did spot an animal in sight. Frowning, Jeff crossed the room to the sliding glass door, "Poor baby, they've been so busy," Jeff emphasized, gazing up at the second floor, a look of disapproval marring his youthful features, "they failed to feed you breakfast." He opened the door, only to be met by a huge paw. "Alright Penny, calm down. I'll pet you then I'll feed you," he said, shaking his head. After getting the year old Italian Neapolitan Mastiff a clean bowl of water and a dish of food, he walked into the bathroom to scrub up to the elbows.   
"Matt, is that you?"   
Before Jeff could answer, an arm poked out from the glass shower door. "Whew, you smell like dog. Have you been outside playing with Penny again? Here, the water is warm, why don't you get cleaned up a little bit.." she trailed off suggestively. And before Jeff even knew what was happening, Amy grabbed a fistful of shirt and started pulling him towards her!   
"Whoa, whoa!" Jeff practically screamed. Amy screamed shrilly, unclasping her hand from his shirt.   
Just then the bathroom door was flung open, as Matt skidded to a stop in the doorway. "I heard you screaming from all the way up stairs, what the heck is going on?" Matt demanded, hands on his hips.   
Amy peeked her head out of the shower door, "I thought Jeff was you," she replied sheepishly.   
Jeff's eyes wide, he backed away from the shower door, "I only came in here to wash up after feeding Penny, because a certain person or persons had failed to feed her," he stated pointedly, raising an eyebrow. Staring at Amy's flushed face, Jeff added, "And now I know why."   
As Jeff brushed by them in a hurry, Amy raised an eyebrow at Matt, her eyes speaking volumes, *I told ya this wasn't going to work.*  
Later on that night, after watching Pearl Harbor for the third time in the past year, Matt, Amy and Jeff talked about his 2 day stay at Chris and Jessica's. "It was very interesting to watch actually. Much of the time I observed Chris and Jessica in action. The first day I went to the park with Chris and the twins, while Jessica went to the Obstetrician for a check-up. The twins are a handful I'll tell ya. They are adorable though, both carbon copies of Chris and Jessica," Jeff said with a grin.   
In her blue, silk pajamas, Amy cuddled up next to Matt and smiled, "How old are they now?"  
Jeff grinned, "Six months old - and they have become excellent crawlers, Chris turned his back on them for one split second and little Marion crawled onto a tiny ant hill." Jeff chuckled, "I've never seen Chris run so fast in his life. I think he's learning about parenting-the hard way. I figure I can learn what not to do by watching him," he said with a sly grin. "He's a great Dad though, he likes to take them for "airplane rides," and is always bouncing them on his knees. They love it. Gabriel and Marion are always giggling."  
"Well, if anyone can make them laugh, it would be Chris," Amy replied, smiling softly.   
"And take yesterday for example," Jeff continued, "Jessica was just having a really bad day: she burned dinner, her back ached and her head hurt. Chris asked if I wouldn't mind watching the twins so he could make dinner. I watched in amusement as Chris picked up his surprised wife and carried her upstairs to bed."  
"Jessica knows how sweet a husband Chris is and not to take him for granted," Amy commented.  
Jeff nodded his agreement. "Anyway, I kept an eye on Marion and Gabriel as they played nicely with their plastic block tower. You should have seen little Gabe, his tongue sticks out of his mouth in concentration as he worked to build that tower. Marion got bored and plopped herself down in my lap," Jeff said with a wide smile. "You have to go over to see the twins soon, they are such sweeties."   
Amy smiled, "They are that comfortable around you?" she asked in surprise.  
"Oh sure, they are used to being around strangers."  
Amy snuggled closer to Matt, "Did you hear that hon, we need to pay Chris and Jessica a visit soon."  
"Mmm Hmm," he said absent - mindedly as he stared off into space.  
"You okay hon, you haven't said a word since the movie ended?" Amy asked a little worriedly, brushing a lock of hair off his face.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. What do you say we hit the hay?"  
Amy looked at him, puzzled, "Uh sure, if you want to. I'll be up in just a minute okay."   
"Alright babe." Brushing a soft kiss against her lips, Matt slowly headed towards the wooden staircase.   
Amy turned to Jeff, "Listen Jeff, I owe you an apology. I'm really sorry about what happened this morning."  
"It's forgotten Amy-girl, don't worry about it," Jeff replied with an easy smile. He gave her a hug, "Sweet dreams lil sis," Jeff said affectionately, as he headed off to his own room, right next to her and Matt's.  
"You too," Amy said softly, wrapping her arms around herself, as she stared at the silhouette of his retreating form.   
  
One month later, the countdown:  
Jeff and Amy slowly swung back and forth on the swing set in the park, watching as Jericho took off after his fast and furious crawling children.   
Amy would have laughed if she wasn't so lost in thought.   
Jeff glanced over at her in concern, "Penny for your thoughts Ames?"  
She turned her head to look at him quickly, "Isn't Gabriel his middle name?"  
"Yes, his first name is David. Come on though Ames, I've known you too long to even consider that that is the subject that has you so quiet, so what gives?"  
Resting her cheek against the plastic coated metal, Amy responded, "Do you want to have children when you and Nora get married?"  
"You bet I do!" Jeff cried enthusiastically. "We both do."  
Amy nodded, "That's what I thought."  
"Why, what is the matter?" Jeff asked in wonder.  
"I'm not sure if Matt wants children, because I think I'm pregnant," she said quietly, glancing over uneasily at Jeff. 


	10. It’s the Little Things We Say.. or Don’t...

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWF or the wrestlers. That pleasure belongs to Mr. McMahon and his family.   
  
If you would like to borrow this story, please ask me first, thanks. :)  
  
Chapter 10: It's the Little Things We Say.. or Don't Say.  
  
Jeff stared at her, unblinking, "For real?"  
She nodded. "Well, that's great!" he exclaimed enthusiastically. He gently tugged her off the swing and wrapped her in a bear hug.   
Not uttering a word, Amy hugged him back, "But what about Matt.." she trailed off as Matt strode purposefully towards them, carrying three ice cream cones.   
"But what about me?" he asked, forcing a smile.   
"I uh.."  
"She was just asking me if Nora and I wanted to have children," Jeff supplied quickly.   
"Oh," Matt replied casually, even though his voice betrayed suspicion as he glanced back and forth between the two of them.  
"How about we head back?" Jeff suggested, "It's getting late anyway."  
Matt nodded absent-mindedly. Waving goodbye to Chris and the twins, the trio piled into Matt and Amy's jeep and headed for home. Watching Jeff lick at his ice cream cone, Amy noticed Matt had barely licked his at red lights.   
Matt glanced in the rearview mirror, noticing as Amy licked her lips in anticipation.   
"Ames, would you like to have my ice cream cone?" Matt asked.  
"Actually I would thanks," grabbing it from Matt's hand, Jeff looked at her in surprise at how fast she nabbed it. About to take a lick, she stopped, "Are you sure, I mean, I thought you were hungry Matt?"  
"Nah, not anymore, you can have it." She looked at him strangely for a minute, like she could almost tell something was wrong. Gazing longingly at the chocolate chip ice cream, her mouth practically watered. Shrugging her shoulders, she attacked it with a vengeance.   
As they pulled into the driveway, Matt held the door open for Amy, watching her with a bored look on his face, as she vigorously licked at the ice cream cone. "Jeff, would you excuse us for a second." Nervously, Jeff met Amy's startled eyes and Matt's angry ones.   
"Um, sure." Scooting for the door, Jeff jingled the keys in his hand.  
"Is there something you're not telling me Amy?" Matt asked sternly.  
Unable to meet his eyes, Amy quietly answered, "I think I might be pregnant."   
"Why were you afraid to tell me earlier?" he asked sorrowfully.  
Amy looked up at him in shock, "You heard?! But why didn't you say anything?"  
"Because I wanted to hear it from you. Why did you tell Jeff over me?"   
"Because, you've been acting so withdrawn, pensive lately. I suspected you didn't want children."  
"All you had to do was ask."  
"Would you have given me a straight answer?" Amy asked pointedly.  
Averting his eyes, Matt replied, "Not necessarily."  
Putting her hands on her hips, she nodded, "I thought so."  
"It makes no difference, I have a right to know," Matt shot back defensively. Have you taken a pregnancy test yet?"  
"No, I was going to go to the store to purchase one."  
"I'll drive you," he stated evenly, fishing the keys out of his back pocket.  
"I'll drive myself thank you," Amy responded stiffly, her head high.   
"Ames," he warned, following her around to the driver's side.   
"Matt, you are starting to touch the overbearing streak inside of you and quite frankly I refuse to put up with it right now," she snapped.   
He slammed his hand on the car sill, "Alright, fine!"   
Winding up the car window, Amy refused to look at him as he backed away from the driver's side. Tire's screeching, Amy backed out of the drive and roared off down the street.   
Matt stormed into the house, slamming the door behind him.   
  
3 hours later:   
Too tired to stay up, Jeff went to bed an over an hour ago, while Matt anxiously paced the living room floor, waiting up for Amy. Just then his head jerked up as he heard a key turn in the lock. Quietly opening the door, Amy slipped inside.   
"Where have you been?! It's 9:00 o'clock!"   
"I know," she responded evenly.   
"Why didn't.." Breaking off his tirade of words, Matt grabbed her shoulders and pressed an intense but quick kiss to her lips. "I was worried about you," he finished huskily, pressing his forehead to hers.   
Dropping her little, brown bag, she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "I know."   
"I'm sorry Matt for running off like that and not calling you or anything."  
"And I apologize for being so domineering and mean."  
"I should have told you Matt, first thing. I know I hurt you, I'm sorry."  
Matt nodded. "Look," he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "I like children but there is something about them that scares me, intimidates me."  
Amy let out a laugh, "Intimidates you? Matt, they are only children.."  
"It's not a laughing matter Amy!" he cried, his jaw clenching. "Now, it's only us and to a degree we are responsible for each other, but if a child comes along then we are both responsible for our child, and what if something happens to the baby? I watched Chris with Marion and Gabriel earlier this evening, what if Gabe would have run out into the street and gotten hurt or even killed, then it's Chris's fault. I, I don't want to have a child and then make a mistake that puts our baby in the hospital. I mean, the child could die and I would feel so - guilty!" he cried, a look of fear and anguish in his eyes.  
"And I wouldn't?!" she yelled, hurt mirrored in her eyes. Taking a deep breath, Amy wearily rubbed her hands over her face, "Look Matt, calm down okay. Marriage is a fifty-fifty partnership. Think about what you just said, " ' We are both responsible for our child.' " If anything happened to one of our children.."  
Matt raised an eyebrow, "One of our children, how many do you want?" he asked suspiciously.   
"Oh, I don't know.. we could work on that right now if you'd like," Amy suggested, a twinkle in her eye.  
"Oh no, that trick is not going to work on me this time. You march into the bathroom and take that test!" Matt exclaimed, a smile threatening to curve his lips upward.   
Amy nodded, smiling, relieved to see Matt visibly relax some, "Okay-Mr. Hardy." 


	11. Field of Flowers

Disclaimer: The WWF wrestlers do not belong to me, Vince McMahon and family have that pleasure. However, I do own the following characters: Melanie and Monica.   
  
If you would like to borrow my story, please ask me first, thanks. :)  
  
The song, "Field of Flowers," is by Sixpence None the Richer and is not mine.   
  
Chapter 11: Field of Flowers  
  
"Let me, let me know what makes you happy  
And I'll do it over, over and over again.  
Let me know just how you love me  
And we'll spin around again in this field of flowers we're in."  
  
One week later, the transition begins:  
"Help me would ya Amy?" Jeff pleaded, as he fussed with his bow-tie, "I can't get this thing straight."  
Grinning, Amy shook her head. She walked over to Jeff and undid his sloppy job. Re-tying it neatly, Amy asked with a smile as she looked up at Jeff, "How many times have you re-done this thing?"  
"Oh, I don't know - maybe 4 times," he replied dryly. Amy laughed, stopping, as she felt suddenly light - headed.  
"You okay?" Jeff asked in concern, taking hold of her arm.   
"Yeah I'm fine, just part of being pregnant I guess," Amy responded ruefully.   
"Did the doctor tell you the sex of the baby?" Jeff asked.  
"No, it's too early to really tell, plus Matt and I aren't sure we want to know, not yet anyway," Amy replied, grinning wryly.   
"So, are you ready to meet your soon-to-be bride?" she asked with a smile.  
"Totally, but I'm a little nervous," Jeff admitted.   
"That's normal," Amy replied.  
"Oh really," Matt said, walking towards them, "does that mean you had a case of cold feet Red," he asked with a smile.   
"Of course not," Amy replied, grinning cheekily.   
"Liar." Turning to Jeff, Matt said, "A week into our marriage Amy confided to me that she had a slight case of cold feet."  
"Good, it's a normal thing then."  
"Yeah, as long as you don't leave her at the altar," Matt replied dryly, giving Jeff a wink.   
"Shall we?" Matt asked, extending his arm out to Amy.  
"Yes let's."  
"We'll follow you there," Matt said to Jeff. Nodding, Jeff walked out of the church and hopped into his corvette.   
For one of the few times in his life, Jeff arrived on time, early even. Which was a good thing, since he was supposed to be there before Nora.  
Hurriedly, Nora stepped into Erin's S.U.V., with a little help from Monica.   
"I know I'm supposed to arrive after Jeff, but I need to get there on time too!" she exclaimed frantically.   
"I know, I'll go as fast as I safely can Nora," Erin responded tightly, as Monica climbed into the front seat beside him. "Everyone seat-belted?"   
Struggling to snap the seat belt around her waist, Nora finally achieved success, "Got it." Monica snapped hers into place as Erin tore out of the church parking lot.   
Three-fourths of the way there, Nora stared at the clock radio in front of her. "Oh, no! I know Jeff is supposed to be there earlier than me but I'm going to be late!"  
Nervously, Jeff looked at his watch, "I wonder where she is man?" he asked questioningly, turning to look at Matt and Spike. Matt and Spike shrugged helplessly.   
Spike clapped a hand on Jeff's shoulder, "I'm sure she won't leave you at the altar - although, Nora is quite well known for dumping.."  
Matt cut him off with a sharp look.   
"Oh, well, never mind."   
"Look, there she is!" Matt exclaimed, pointing.   
"I'm here!" Nora gasped, nearly tripping over her dress as it skimmed across the ground.  
Jeff moved forward quickly. Catching her in his arms, a slight smile on his face, he leaned down and whispered, "You're late, late, to a very important date."  
  
"I wish to quote from Whitman now  
To show the way I feel, I feel about you  
Oh about you  
Because it's a "subtle electric fire" you light in me  
Every time I see you  
So let's dance again in this field of flowers we're in."   
  
Placing a hand on his arm, Nora stopped Jeff for just a moment, "If you'll excuse me for one second." He looked after her in wonderment as she stepped over to Spike. "Spike, thank you for agreeing to be in the wedding. I'm proud to call you my friend," Nora said in earnest, giving him a big hug.  
"There was no way I could have turned you down," he replied, tears in his eyes.  
As Spike watched Nora reach for Jeff's hand as they reached the pastor, he couldn't help but feel the familiar gut twisting ache that spread through his very soul as he watched the woman he was still in love with, marry one of his best friends.   
Nora looked at Pastor Smith gratefully, "Thank you for agreeing to marry us."  
"Honey, I've married your close friends and just recently, your soon-to-be sister-in-law, so marrying the two of you is an honor. But, the best way to show me your gratitude is to make your marriage work. Marriage is one of the toughest challenges man has ever had to face, but if you marry the right one, it's all worth it," he said with sincerity.   
"Now, let us join you two together before God," Pastor Smith said with a smile. Standing beneath the white trellis interwoven with brightly colored flowers, Nora and Jeff pledged their love and themselves to one another.   
  
"Anywhere I would be with you  
No matter where, but for now we're here  
So let's spin around again in this field of flowers we're in."  
  
After the ceremony, everyone walked over to the buffet table, covered with a lace tablecloth that Nora's mother had made as a wedding gift to the couple.   
Chris was proudly getting as many people on video as he could, bringing back fond memories in the process. "This reminds me of our wedding honey."  
"Yes it does," Jessica recalled, smiling fondly.   
"Speaking of married couples, here is one of the newest couples to our group," Jericho smiled, knowing how embarrassing this was to Melanie, Chris, Amy and Matt. "The camera loves you dahling," Chris exaggerated, grinning widely, "So, do you have anything you want to say to the camera?"  
"Yes," Amy said grinning at Matt, who winked back.  
Amy opened her mouth to speak but Melanie quietly spoke up, "Actually, so do I." Both women spoke up at the same time, "I'm pregnant."  
"What?!" the Chris's exclaimed simultaneously, gawking at Melanie and Amy.   
"No way!" Matt exclaimed, giving Melanie a hug, "That's great Mel!" he replied giving her a big hug.  
"You knew about this didn't you Matthew Moore Hardy!" the Ayatolla of Rock-n-Rolla," accused.  
"What do you think?" Matt replied with a sly smile.  
"That's great, lot's of little Junior Boo's lying around!" Chris exclaimed, enveloping Amy in a hug.  
"Excuse me, Junior Boos?" Matt questioned, folding his arms across his chest, "You mean Matty poos," he corrected.   
"Yeah whatever, Matty poos is too wimpy," Jeff spoke up from behind him, giving Amy a hug as well. "You mean lil Jeffy's running around."  
"Enough!" Amy said with a laugh.  
"Congratulations Amy," Nora said, giving her a hug. Eyeing both women with mischievous blue eyes, Nora asked, "So, is it one or two?"   
"Actually.." Melanie started to say.  
Amy's eyes nearly popped out of her head at Nora's honesty. Shaking her head, Amy replied, "One, we think. My gosh, Jeff sure has changed you," Amy said in awe.  
"I tend to have that effect on people," Jeff stated seriously, yet with a look of innocence on his face. Grinning happily, he wrapped an arm around Nora's shoulders.   
"You know what, fine!" Melanie exclaimed in a sudden outburst. Everyone stopped talking, in surprise and uncertainty.   
"Excuse me a second guys," Chris responded hurriedly. "Honey, what's wrong?" he asked, hurrying to catch up with her angry strides.   
"What's wrong, what's wrong?! I may as well not even exist! They totally ignored me back there!" she cried, throwing her hands up in the air.   
"That's not true," Chris argued. Shooting him a look, Melanie placed her hands on her hips. "Okay, well maybe it is, but they hadn't meant to."  
Melanie sighed, "I know. I just, I'm frustrated."  
"About what?" Chris asked, unsure if he was more concerned or curious.   
"It's been almost a whole month since I have seen you, I tried to call and tell you but, you were traveling around so much, my timing was always wrong." Tears started to come to her eyes.   
Brushing the tears from her cheeks, Chris asked worriedly, "What is it, what's wrong?"  
"I'm pregnant with twins," she hiccuped.   
Chris's eyes widened, "Tw, twins?!"   
Wiping the tears from her eyes, she asked, "Is, is that okay?" Looking like a lost, vulnerable child, her blue-green eyes filled with tears, Chris wrapped his arms around her comfortingly, "No, twins sounds good." Mel relaxed in his arms, upon hearing the smile in his voice.   
A timid voice spoke up behind them, "Melanie, are you alright?" Nora asked hesitantly.  
"Fine, I'm just fine," Melanie replied, a big smile on her face, as Chris released her.   
"I'm glad," Nora replied warmly, "and congratulations on the bundles of joy on the way," Nora finished with a smile.  
"How did she.." Melanie asked in astonishment.  
Chris just shook his head and grinned, "Don't ask, that girl has ears like a lynx - some of the time."  
Nora gracefully picked her way through the crowd, searching for a certain young woman, "Oh Nidia, there you are.." Smiling brightly, Nora came up to Spike, "Nidia, this is Spike."  
"Hi Spike, Nora has told me a lot about you," Nidia said with a smile, as she reached out to shake his hand.  
"I'm sure she has," Spike replied warily, as he reached out to take Nidia's hand.   
As she watched Spike and Nidia strike up a conversation, Nora thought to herself with satisfaction, *well, my work here is done.* With that, she walked off, dusting imaginary dust off her hands. Out of the corner of his eye, as he watched her walk away, Spike thought to himself, *you aren't getting rid of me that easily.*  
  
30 minutes or so later:  
Laughing, Jeff stuffed Nora into his corvette, making sure the white, velvet folds of her dress were safely inside the car.   
"Bye everyone!" the newlywed couple announced. Hopping into the driver's seat, Jeff brought the engine to life and roared off down the street, allowing all guests to view the rainbow colored, "Just Married," banner attached to the back of Jeff's vehicle, as well as the brightly colored streamers stemming back from the spoiler.   
  
Several hours later, in a different time zone:  
Stepping out of the cab, an exhausted Nora and Jeff trudged up the front steps of the hotel.   
"I'm so tired," Nora exclaimed, yawning sleepily.  
"I know," Jeff replied as the bellhop obligingly took their luggage.   
Nora and Jeff followed the young man to their honeymoon suite. The bellhop unlocked the door, took in the luggage and opened the French doors leading out to the patio. "The view is lovely."  
"Oh," Nora breathed, "it is beautiful!" Both her and Jeff marveled at the orange, gold and pink hues of the setting sun on the white, sandy stretch of Hawaiian beach.   
Jeff stuffed a wad of bills into the bellhop's hand, who smiled broadly, showing his even, white teeth. "Thank you."  
Jeff smiled, "No problem." Stepping up behind her, Jeff rested his chin on Nora's shoulder and wrapped his arms around her velvet clad waist. "I can think of a vision that is lovelier," Jeff whispered in her ear. Nora giggled and her cheeks blushed to a rosy pink. Picking her up, Jeff carried her back outside into the hallway.   
Laughing, Nora asked in surprise, "What are you doing?"  
"Carrying you across the threshold of course!" Jeff stated.  
"But, I'm not even in my wedding dress!" Nora cried.  
Jeff shrugged his shoulders, "So, it doesn't matter. Besides, you know I never do anything in an orthodox fashion," he said with a grin. Crossing with long strides, over the threshold, Jeff unceremoniously dumped Nora onto the bed. Giggling as Jeff smothered her face with kisses, Nora pressed her palms to his cheeks and captured his lips with hers. Wrapping his arms around her, Jeff tightened her to him.   
Smiling to himself, the Bellhop made sure to place the 'Do not disturb,' sign on the door. "Ah, welcome to the Aloha state." 


	12. Whisper in the Wind

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or it's wrestlers, except for Arnie, Michael, Aunt Carrie, Uncle Wes, Adam and Lenae. The rest belong to Vince McMahon and his family.  
  
The song, "I'm Already There," is by LoneStar and is not mine.  
  
A special thanks to JoAnn for the hair coloring idea. :)  
  
Chapter 12: Whisper in the Wind  
"Rring, rring!" With a groan, Jeff turned over, squinting as the bright, early morning sun streamed through the filmy curtains leading to the patio. Blindly, he fumbled for the phone.   
"Hello," he said gruffly.  
"Hi Unca Jeffy!"   
*Oh boy!* Flopping back onto his pillow, Jeff sighed. Nora lay curled up against his side, all bundled up in a blanket.   
Nora looked up at Jeff questioningly and mouthed, "Who is it?"  
"How come you sound out of breath?" Michael asked innocently.  
Jeff could feel his face heating up, even as Nora's cool hand caressed his cheek in concern.   
At a complete loss for words, Jeff stumbled. "I uh, I'm just a bit tired that's all."  
"Oh no, Daddy said not to call until next week, but I figured you wouldn't mind. I was so excited, I could barely sleep, so I had to sneak out of bed to call you," he whispered conspiratorially. Jeff could just imagine Michael covering the mouthpiece with his hand, whispering with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.   
Jeff chuckled, "It's alright sport."  
"Are you and Nora having fun on your vacation yet?" Michael asked innocently.   
"Uh yeah, we are having lots of fun," Jeff said with a smirk, glancing down at a now blushing Nora. Affectionately, Jeff managed to brush a kiss against her forehead, just before she pulled the blanket over her head in embarrassment.   
"Uh oh, I think I hear Mom's slippers padding on the tile floor, I'd better go, bye."   
Just before the phone went dead, he heard Carrie and Wes exclaim simultaneously, "Michael, were you calling Jeff?! You were told expressly not to!.." Jeff chuckled and replaced the receiver in it's cradle.   
Nora threw the covers off over her head, "Michael," she guessed.  
Jeff shook his head and laughed, "The little imp! I have the feeling he will probably be spending a lot of time in his room for awhile."   
"Just like we will be for the next few days?" Nora asked, almost shyly.   
"I've created a monster!" Jeff exclaimed, slapping a hand to his forehead.  
"In that case, kiss me Frankenstein," Nora demanded, looping her arms around his neck.   
Jeff smiled against her lips, "What do ya say we finish what we started?"  
  
2 weeks later:  
"This is great," Nora said with a grin, as she watched Jeff's reflection carefully carve his trademark stubble.   
"Ouch!" he cried, as blood trickled down his chin. "My razor is dull. Noorra," he accused, turning to look at her.   
Backing away ever so slightly Nora looked at his menacing face-that had a tissue stuck on it. Before she could stop it, Nora let out a giggle, then she bubbled over in laughter.   
"Well, I'm glad you find it so funny," Jeff muttered, turning back to the mirror.  
"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. I promise never to use your razor again."  
"Mm hmm, until you misplace yours again," Jeff stated knowingly.  
"Hey, how'd you know what I was thinking?!" she exclaimed.  
"Because, I know you. I've known you too long. You can't hide anything from - me!" he growled, turning around. He tackled Nora and started tickling her ferociously.   
"Ahh, stop, you know I can't stand to be tickled for too long," Nora uttered, her sides heaving. Jeff released her.  
"There's always more than one way to leave you breathless," he said with a devilish grin. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled Nora in for a deep kiss.   
Matt poked his head in the door, "Hey guys, the taxi's here," Matt finished quietly, then ducked his head out the door.   
"I'm going to miss you," Nora sniffed, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"I know, as I you. I would almost decline this international tour if it weren't for.."  
"The fact that you love wrestling so much," Nora finished for him with a small smile.   
Jeff nodded and grinned cheekily, "You're the best!"  
Nora grinned, an impish light in her eyes, "I know."  
He slung his duffel bag over his shoulder and turned to go. Reaching the door, he turned the knob.   
All of a sudden, he stopped and turned around. "I'm already there, take a look around, I'm the sunshine in your hair, I'm the shadow on the ground. I'm the whisper in the wind, " Jeff sang softly. And with that he was gone. Nora ran to the front door, just in time to see Jeff lean his long frame down to get into the cab. Quickly Nora turned away, biting her lip, as Matt gave Amy one last, lingering hug. "Now don't do anything that I wouldn't do," Matt whispered into her ear, a smile in his voice.   
"Mm hmm, " Amy nodded, unable to speak. I, I don't know why I'm getting so weepy, it must be the hormones," Amy mumbled weakly.  
Matt chuckled. "Take it easy on your mother little one," he whispered against Amy's stomach, patting it gently. Matt climbed into the cab after his brother, and in an instant the cab tore off down the street.   
Amy and Nora sat in silence as they ate dinner. "Where do you think they are now?" Nora asked thoughtfully, as she picked at her pasta.   
"I donk know, babye Germany," Amy answered, her mouth full of pasta.   
Nora stared at her in horror. "Wow, you really are hungry!" she exclaimed in surprise.  
Swallowing, Amy grinned, "Well, I am eating for two." As the night wore on, both women got ready for bed. With heavy hearts, the women got ready for bed, figuring their husbands had gotten too busy or rushed to call them, but as Nora climbed into bed, the phone rang.   
"Hi," Jeff's voice came onto the phone.  
Nora grasped the phone tighter, "You guys made it there okay then?" she asked excitedly.  
"Yep, we sure did. We are at the airport right now. Just wanted to let you know that we arrived here safe."  
"I'm glad," Nora said softly.  
  
"When you start to missing me, just sing or hum that song and know I'm already there," Jeff said softly.  
Her heart warming, Nora answered, "I know."   
"Good." Nora smiled, hearing the smile in Jeff's voice.  
  
"We may be a thousand miles apart  
But I'll be with you wherever you are."  
  
Nora heard someone clearing their throat in the background.  
"Matt?" Nora guessed, suppressing a chuckle.  
"You bet, Mr. Impatient himself. Hey!" Jeff exclaimed as Matt wrapped his arm around his younger brother's neck in a mock headlock.  
"Nora, would you mind putting Amy on," Jeff requested, breathing heavily.  
Nora got up off the bed to go get Amy, but stopped short when she saw an elated Amy standing in the doorway.   
"They arrived safely?" Amy asked excitedly.  
Nora nodded, grinning, "Yes, Matt would like to talk to you."  
Eagerly, Amy took the phone from Nora, "How many times have we told you guys not to wrestle in public," Amy joked, grinning widely. "I love you too," she whispered. Rolling her eyes, Amy responded, "I'm fine and so is the baby." She gripped the handset tighter in her hand, "You needn't worry so much."   
As Nora watched Amy standing there, nearly two months pregnant, she found herself growing excited. *Oh, I can't wait to have children, Jeff's and mine,* she thought contentedly.   
  
One month later:  
"Only a month to go," Nora cried, nearly bouncing up and down with excitement, "and guess what Jeff told me last night?"  
"That he is going to get a long vacation after his tour in Europe," Amy responded with a knowing grin.  
"How'd you know?" Nora asked in surprise.   
"Vince told Matt the same thing."  
"Wow, that's - great!" Nora responded, the bottom dropping out of her voice.  
"What's wrong?" Amy asked, curious.   
"Well, it's just I'm going to miss having you guys around. We've been living together for a little over a month now and when Matt gets back I figure your house should be done by then."  
Amy laughed nervously, "Well that's a good thing then, because I talked to the contractors yesterday and things are a little behind schedule, so he said it may be about another month yet.   
Nora shrugged, "I know Jeff wouldn't mind at all and I don't have a problem with it. But how does Matt feel?"  
"Well, he's a little agitated I think, but more disappointed than anything. He's just excited about moving into our own home, even more so than me, I'd wager," Amy replied with a smile.  
Changing the subject, Amy looked at Nora, a serious look in her eyes, "I had serious doubts about the four of us living together, but it's turned out great, and I just want you to know it's been an honor being in your company."  
Nora looked at Amy in surprise, "We have become good friends haven't we?"  
Amy smiled, "I think so. Noticing how quiet and unsure of herself Nora seemed, Amy asked, "Is something wrong?"  
"Well no, I was just wondering, what did you feel like after you became pregnant?"  
Amy's eyes narrowed, "Nora, are you telling me that you're pregnant?"  
Nora practically squealed, "I think so!"   
Amy threw her arms around the petite blond, "That's wonderful!"  
"I know it's been a month, but my cycle was due 2 weeks ago and I missed it. Plus, I've been feeling a little tired lately. Sometimes looking at lasagna and peanut butter pie makes me want to puke, even though those are some of my favorite foods!"  
Amy wrinkled her nose, "Okay, you're are definitely pregnant. But do me a favor, don't mention those foods in the same sentence, because it tempts me to try those mixed together," Amy said, laughing.  
"Ooh yuck! I'm not going to start developing cravings like that am I?!" Nora asked, horrified.  
"Ya never know," Amy said, chuckling. "You just never know."  
  
One week later:  
"Can you just see the boys faces? They are going to be so surprised when they see us," Nora exclaimed, grinning.  
"I know, and we have two wonderful Christmas surprises for them as well," Amy said exchanging a smile with Nora.   
Nora did a double take for a second and looked at Amy in surprise, *I wonder what surprise Amy has for Matt..?* Smiling to herself, Nora thought, *Whatever it is, she wants to reserve it for Matt first.* Thinking of her own surprise for Jeff she smiled and nodded in understanding. She turned her head to look out the window at the rising sun, as the plane started it's ascent. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Nora asked.  
"It sure is," Amy replied with a smile, "today is a brand new day. I wonder if that's what the sun would think-if it could." By the time they reached Brussels, the sun's rays were just beginning to fade.   
Nora yawned, "I am so tired, aren't you?"  
"Exhausted, but if I can just stay awake a little longer, to see the guys faces when they see us," Amy responded with a grin. A small frown marred her face, "Of course, I have an early flight for 7:00 a.m. tomorrow morning, The sun will barely be up."  
"Why didn't you just ask Mr. Hardy to keep an eye on the house?" Nora asked curiously.  
"Because, I know he is perfectly willing, but Penny is a big girl, and in her excitement, may accidentally hurt him when he goes to feed her, so I can't stay too long." As they approached the auditorium from the back entrance they were pleasantly surprised to see their old friend and security guard, Arnie.  
"Hi girls, it's good to see you again. So what brings you to Germany?" he asked with a knowing smile.  
"Our husbands of course!" they chorused, giving him a hug.  
"Alright, you've convinced me, just don't tell Vince I let you in," he said with a wink.   
Stephanie was the first to see the young women walking down the hall. "Nora, Amy, when did you get here?! It's so great to see you guys, how are you doing?" she asked, smiling.  
"Better than average," Amy replied, practically glowing. Stephanie cocked her head in wonder, but she kept her suspicions to herself as Amy changed the subject.  
"So how is Adam doing?"  
"Great! He was a bit unsettled and nervous being around us at first. I think stretching his neck up, way up, to get a good look at his Dad, was a bit intimidating for him," Steph finished with a smile. "But he's having a blast, sitting in the front row with Lenae, cheering his Daddy on. Marissa is with them, loving every minute of it, especially since Shane is the referee," Stephanie said, grinning widely.   
"Who is he fighting against?" Nora asked curiously.  
"Andrew."   
Hearing "The Game's" music play, Trish frowned as she came around the corner, nearly colliding with Amy.   
"Trish!" she cried, reaching around her to give her a hug. "Wow, you're getting big!" Amy exclaimed.  
"Don't I know it." She sighed ruefully, "My back is protesting even as we speak. I wish I was like Steph here, who is barely showing."  
Steph protested good-naturedly, "Hey, my time will come you know."  
"I know, I can't wait," Trish exclaimed, an impish gleam in her eyes.  
"Daddy didn't win," Lenae claimed, crossing her arms over her chest as she rushed over to Trish.   
"I know hon," Trish exclaimed soothingly, running a hand through her soft, blond hair, as Lenae clung tightly to her Mother's oversize waist.  
"She loves Paul to death, but when it's against her Dad, she's very competitive," Steph quietly explained to Amy and Nora.  
"Mum, may Adam and I play Mario Brothers on Jeff's play-station?"   
"Yes, as long as you ask him first," Trish responded tiredly.  
"Yes what?" Jeff asked, an easy smile on his face, as he came around the corner.   
Lenae opened her mouth to speak but stopped when Jeff saw Nora.  
Knowing now was not the time, the young girl stepped back. Shyly, waving bye to Amy and Nora, she took off down the hall, followed by Steph and Trish.  
Jeff's eyes lit up as he twirled his beloved, finally crushing her to him.   
"Not too hard," Nora said playfully, laughing softly in his ear. Jeff stepped back.   
Cocking his head to the side, he eyed her quizzically, "Something is different about you, but what is.." Snapping his fingers, he exclaimed, "I know, your hair, you dyed it!" Amy laughed as Nora blushed, a slight pink tingeing her cheeks, indeed matching the hot pink streak subtly mixed in with her blond locks.   
"It looks nice," Jeff commented, flattered that she would go to such a length to be like him.  
Slightly disappointed that he didn't guess what her "real" surprise was, Nora answered quietly, "Amy helped me."   
Jeff winked at Amy as he crossed the space between them to give her a warm hug, "She learned from the best," he stated proudly.  
"Excuse me, I believe we assisted each other in our hair dying endeavors," Amy corrected him, arching a finely sculpted eye brow.  
"Hey Jeff, come on, the match starts.." a voice called, rounding the corner. "Ames!" Tenderly, Matt pulled Amy to him, running his hands through her hair, "I missed you."  
"As did I," Amy said. Placing her hands over his, she stared into his eyes, which were full of love.   
"We'd better go," Matt said ruefully, "Our match is about to start. I know you can't watch from the arena, but if you go down the hall and make a left, you can watch our match from there."  
Giving her one last, lingering kiss, Amy pressed her fingers to his lips as Matt turned to walk away.   
Jeff wrapped his arms around Nora from behind, pressed a kiss into her hair and whispered into her ear, "I'm the sunshine in your hair, I'm the shadow on the ground. I'm the whisper in the wind." Giving her an extra squeeze Jeff reluctantly released her and walked down the hall, following Matt.   
Nora watched nervously as Jeff climbed a top the turnbuckle. "I get nervous when Jeff does 'Whisper in the Wind," since he doesn't do the move that often anymore." Amy nodded mutely, her eyes glued to the screen.   
Straightening up on the metal, locker room bench, Amy's eyes narrowed, "Jeff isn't just going to do 'Whisper in the Wind,' he's combining it with a reverse corkscrew Moonsault!"  
"What?! I don't think I've ever seen him do that!"  
"Most people don't get the privilege to. It's a very artistic move and Jeff performs it with perfection, but it is a very risky move that he hasn't performed in ages," Amy finished worriedly.  
"What is he, crazy?" Nora questioned nervously.  
"Do you really want me to answer that?" Amy asked bluntly, turning to face Nora.  
"Jeff, what are you doing? Are you nuts?!" Matt cried out from across the ring. An awful feeling of dread washed over Matt as he watched Jeff leap backwards into the air. Jeff twisted his body to make contact with Farooq(Ron Simmons), but as his legs made contact with Farooq's chest, he heard a loud snap. For the first time, in a long, long time, Jeff was terrified. All he could feel was the pounding of his heart hammering against his ribs. With a sickening thud, he hit the mat as darkness swallowed him up. Matt jumped over the ropes, kneeling down next to Jeff.   
"Jeff?" Matt called, slapping his cheek lightly. Nothing. Panicked, Matt felt for a pulse. It was a bit weak, but thankfully, there.   
Fear reflecting in both Bradshaw and Farooq's eyes, Farooq raced out of the ring to get a paramedic. Running down the ramp, Nora and Amy climbed into the ring, only to be met by the deafening roar of the crowd, unaware that this was completely real.   
"Jeff!" Nora screamed frantically, cradling his head in her lap. "Why did he do it?" Nora pleaded tearfully as she looked around at the others.   
"I'm sorry Nora, I had know idea he was going to pull a stunt like that," Matt said angrily. "Come on Jeff, wake up," Matt demanded, his voice rough with emotion as he grasped his brother's hand tightly.  
Jeff opened his eyes painfully, "I, I can't feel my legs," he whispered hoarsely, then slipped into unconsciousness.   
Jeff was wheeled through the emergency room doors, a distraught Nora, Matt and Amy looking on, as they watched the paramedics rush to get him in for an MRI. Barely able to sign the forms the nurse gave her, Nora's hand shook as she moved to sit down, the thin stack of papers in clasped tightly in her grasp. Gently taking her arm, Matt guided her to a cushioned orange chair.   
Matt's thoughts whirled around inside his head as he sat staring abruptly ahead, *I can't believe this is happening, not Jeff!*   
Amy sat in shock at his side. *Jeff's always made it through all kinds of scrapes, but this..*   
"He's going to be alright, Jeff won't leave us," Amy whispered into Matt's ear, looping her arm through his.   
"I, I can't do it," Nora nearly sobbed as she laid the papers down in her lap.   
"Here hon," Amy replied gently, "I can help you fill out some of the information."  
  
35 minutes later:  
The doctor came out, his white lab coat swishing behind him.   
"Nora Hardy?" he asked, looking up from his clipboard.  
"I am," she gulped, "Mrs. Hardy." Any other time, she would have beamed inwardly at the words, but now she didn't feel as if she even had the inner strength to emit just a smile.   
"Your husband has a herniated disk." At her slightly confused look, he re-phrased the statement. "A disk along his spine slipped out of place. The slipped disk has put an undue amount of pressure on his spinal cord. Did he lose consciousness at any time or complain of numbness or loss of feeling anywhere?" He asked, skimming the forms her and Amy had filled out.  
Matt stood up, "He did blank out for a second, but then he opened his eyes and said, he couldn't feel his legs."   
The physician pursed his lips in tight line. "That's what I was afraid of. It's cutting off the nerve sensations to his legs and major organs in the upper body. We need to prep him for surgery, the longer he stays in this state of paralysis, the better the chance of it becoming permanent."   
Nora felt as if the air was being sucked from her lungs. She didn't know how she found the strength to speak, but her next words came out clear and strong, "Do it. I have already filled out the papers regarding risk of injury or complications to the patient. Just do what you must," Nora commanded, raising her chin up.   
"You do realize some of the complications that can arise are.." he paused, "cardiac arrest, blood clot to the brain, coma.."  
"I know, I know, but his life will be lost doctor if you don't try," Nora responded passionately.  
The doctor smiled briefly, "You are one strong woman. I see why he has at least one reason to pull through."  
  
45 minutes later:  
The Doctor emerged through a different set of emergency room doors-and his mouth dropped open wide at the amount of people that had grown in the small fourth floor waiting room.   
"Is he alright?" Matt asked anxiously as Nora, Amy, Stephanie, Paul, Trish, Andrew, Adam, Lenae, Spike, Steve Austin, Debra, Al Snow, Chris Benoit and Vince McMahon himself trailed behind the original threesome.  
"My goodness," the doctor replied in astonishment, his slight Scottish brogue coming out, "are all of you his family?"   
"You might say that," Al answered with a slight smile.   
"He pulled through the surgery and is breathing on his own. The pressure has been taken off his spine. Now we just have to wait and see."  
Realizing he wasn't out of the woods yet, Nora's face turned chalky white. Afraid she would faint right there, Austin quickly wrapped an arm around her shoulders.   
"Can I, may I, see him?" Nora requested softly.  
"Right now he is still unconscious, and I'm afraid the next several hours are critical. His body needs time to recover from all the trauma he has been through."  
  
6:30 a.m.:  
Amy reached out to give Nora a weepy yet warm hug. "Jeff is a fighter, he will make it," she stated firmly.   
"I'll be back as soon as I can," Matt said, giving Nora's shoulder a squeeze. "Let me know the instant there is any change in Jeff," Matt called to her as the doctor led Nora into Jeff's room.   
Shakily, Nora walked into the white-walled room. Nora almost laughed, thinking what Jeff's reaction would be to the lack of color in the room, *Some purple, maybe blue hues would be nice,* he would say with cocky grin. Nora took Jeff's limp hand, as she silently took in the tubes surrounding his frail body. "Jeff, I can't believe this is happening, this.." she spread her arms to encompass the room's appearance, "isn't you. Please pull through. I, I should have told you about the child, I mean children growing inside me," she said, her voice breaking as the tears started to fall. Pushing back a lock of his blue hair, Nora leaned in towards him, "Three children, all of whom I promise I will let you name, okay, two of our wee ones, if you'll just come back to me. I need you." Seeing the worried faces of her friends and family out in the waiting room, she said, "They need you too, please don't leave us." Brushing a lock of blue hair off his forehead, she kissed him softly. Straightening up, Nora thought back to what seemed only minutes ago. She could almost feel Jeff's arms around her as he whispered into her ear: *'I'm the sunshine in your hair, I'm the shadow on the ground. I'm the whisper in the wind.'*  
Nora eyes snapped open as she heard a high-pitched whine ring in her ears. Her mouth opened in horror as Jeff's heart monitor went flat-line!  
Instantly, she felt the pressure of many hands and arms shoving her out of the way until she found herself staring through a pane of clear plexi-glass.   
"No!" Nora wailed. Numb, she watched intently as numerous medical professionals desperately tried to restore life to Jeffrey Nero Hardy.   
  
"I'm already there, I'm the beating of your heart, I'm the moonlight shining down. I'm the whisper in the wind and I'll be there till the end. Can you feel the love that we share, oh I'm already there." 


	13. Hello, Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or it's wrestlers, Vince McMahon and family have that honor.   
  
The song, "God is God," is by Steven Curtis Chapman, and is not mine.   
  
A special thanks to my sister for proof-reading this whole series for me. I owe ya big time. lol! :)   
Thanks to everyone who has read this saga. And Claire, thanks for continuous support for the series from the beginning.   
Hope you all like it! :-)   
  
Chapter 13: Hello, Goodbye  
  
Amy caught a late flight back to Cameron, tears in her eyes, as she hugged Matt good bye.   
"Matt, I hate to leave-but I can't stay indefinitely. There is so much back home I have to attend to.." Amy trailed off, feeling incredibly guilty.  
"I know, it's okay, I understand. Jeff would understand too," Matt responded gently, wiping away a tear from each cheek with his thumbs. "I'll be home as soon as I can. I have to finish out this tour and then I'll get to have some time off with you and Jeff."  
"Matt, I.." she trailed off reluctantly.  
"What is it hon?"  
"Um, nothing."  
Matt stared at her suspiciously. He knew that she was keeping something from him. It bothered him considerably, but he decided to let it slide - for now. This was not the time to push for secrets.  
"Do you think Jeff is going to pull through?" Amy asked tearfully, breaking down for the first time that night.  
"He has to!" Matt cried vehemently, clenching his fists at his sides. "I don't know what I would do if I lost Jeff. I love him so much!" he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around his fiery angel. Clinging to each other, they silently prayed for God to spare Jeff's life.   
Sorrowfully, Matt watched the plane carrying his wife take flight. Unexpectedly, his cell phone rang, "Hello?"  
"He what?! Were they.." Slamming his phone shut, Matt called for a taxi, as his own eyes brimmed with tears. The damn had broke.   
Very emotional and exhausted, Amy slowly walked up the driveway and slipped the key into their house, Jeff's house too. *Oh God, please don't let him die, please,* her heart pleaded. Amy's eyes snapped open at the sound of Penny barking. *What the..* walking around to the side of the house, Amy unlocked the gate, "Penny, what's wrong, I don't hear anything?" Looking at Penny as if she were a few fries short of a happy meal, Amy shook her head and started her way back up the path to the front door. Penny got in front of her though and nuzzled Amy's hand with her head. Smiling, Amy was forced to back up a few steps, as Penny kept pushing her head into Amy's arm. As Penny snuggled up against Amy's back, Amy's head jerked up as she heard a loud pop. Thinking the sound came from the bushes behind her, she turned around. All of a sudden, Amy felt a wave of tremendous heat hit her as the house exploded in a ball of orange-white hot flame, throwing Amy into the brush. Attempting to push herself up onto her elbows, she gasped as excruciating pain rippled through her stomach. "The baby," Amy whimpered as she felt something sticky and warm encompass her dress. The last thing she remembered as her world exploded in excruciating pain, was Penny howling, licking Amy's hands and face profusely.   
A tear-stained Stephanie handed the pay phone to Matt, "Matt, it's your father. Amy's been hurt!" Stephanie frowned deeply as she handed the phone to Matt.  
"Wha, what? How?!" Gripping the receiver to his ear, Matt's face paled, "Oh my.." Matt's hand shook as he hung up the phone, "Give everyone my love, but I have to go," he yelled to Steph, as he rushed down the hall.  
"Godspeed Matt," Stephanie said softly.  
  
Several hours later, back in the states:  
"Where is she?" Matt demanded wildly, bursting through the waiting room doors.  
"Where is who?" the receptionist asked calmly, all the while frantically pressing the red button at her desk. Within minutes, two security guards appeared at Matt's side, ready to escort him out.   
"Don't remove him from this building Ma'am," Gilbert Hardy requested as he walked purposefully to the group. "This is Matthew Hardy, her husband."  
"Oh, I'm sorry sir," the receptionist apologized to the father and son.  
"It's alright, you didn't know," Mr. Hardy said kindly.   
"Matt, her room is on the 3rd floor, down the corridor to the left, 8th door on the right. She's asking for you!" he called, as Matt raced for the elevator.  
Heart pounding wildly in his chest, Matt quietly opened Amy's door.  
Quietly, he crept to the chair by her bedside, thinking she was asleep. She rolled over to face him, staring at him with haunted eyes. "Honey, I thought you were asleep," Matt said softly, brushing back a lock of her matted hair. Amy shook her head furiously.  
Leaning forward, she clutched the folds of his hospital gown, "Matt, no one has told me anything, is our baby..?" Amy asked, a cold fear clutching at her heart.   
Matt shook his head slowly, tears stinging his eyes, "No sweetheart," he responded hesitantly, "our baby didn't make it."   
"No!" Amy sobbed, wrapping her shaking arms around his neck. Matt wrapped his arms around Amy, rocking her back and forth in his arms like a child.  
"We will get through this, we are going to make it," he reassured her, his own voice shaking.  
"Our baby girl, I lost our baby girl."  
  
"And the pain falls like a curtain,   
on the things I once called certain.  
And I have to say the words I fear the most:  
I just don't know.  
And the questions without answers,  
come and paralyze the dancer,  
so I stand here on the stage afraid to move,   
afraid to fall.  
God is God.."  
  
To be continued.. 


End file.
